


Night Stalkers Don't Sleep

by MelodramaticMrTails



Series: NSDS [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Man Courier, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courier Ryan just wants to sleep in peace. Some Night Stalkers just want to bone. Him specifically. [now with plot?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Stalkers

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was the worst thing i've written

The fact of the matter is, in the Mojave it’s vital to always be alert. That’s why even in a quiet, burned out house, Ryan doesn’t fall completely asleep. It would be a nice idea but he also likes not being dead. The quiet, intimidating rattle wakes him up immediately and he jerks his head up just in time to see the Night Stalker enter the remains of where he’s set up camp. It looks at him curiously and Ryan lets out a small, relieved noise. At least it’s not more Vipers. Gently, he reaches over to give the creature a small pet on the head and it shakes its tail happily. At least if there are Night Stalkers around, it’ll deter some less than friendlier people.

Or, barring that, Ryan will hear them fighting the Night Stalkers first.

The curious thing pokes it head at his back, pulling back each time and flipping his tongue out in a way that Ryan guesses is pretty cute. As long as they’re not trying to murder him, they’re actually really cute. Plus, he can use their blood to make anti-poison that sells for quite a few caps. This one in particular seems to have taken a liking to him. Ryan stretches out a little, giving a small yawn before burying his head back into his arm. He’s learned the hard way that it’s easier to sleep in a dust storm face down and shielded from the harsh sand. It’s a little awkward but worth it to be able to sleep.

He sleeps for a while longer before being awaken by the same Night Stalker. This time, the over friendly thing has its head between his legs, sniffing excessively at his nethers. Ryan jolts a bit, quickly shoving the thing away and it stares at him inquisitively.

“Look, I know I haven’t showered in a while,” he scoffs. “There isn’t exactly a lot of water around here. Don’t you have someone else to pick on?” The Night Stalker just flickers its tongue out, obviously not very impressed or interested in what he’s saying. Ryan pushes the creature away from him completely, making sure it stays there, before trying to make himself comfortable again. He can’t lose out on some precious sleep just because he has a new nosey friend.

Of course, he doesn’t get much more sleep. This time he awakes to the Night Stalker biting his pants. Ryan jerks, immediately trying to dislodge the thing, but it’s holding on tight. When he grabs the thing by its head and yanks it off, it rips his pants with it. Ah those were his good pants, too. He tries to shove the Night Stalker away from him, trying to make it leave, but it has no want to. Instead, it shoves its head back between his thighs and into the new opening its made in his jeans with its razor sharp teeth.

Ryan gasps, jolting as its snake like tongue grazes his exposed cunt. He doesn’t want to move too much, worried that it’s sharp fangs will catch his skin and poison him accidentally. Unfortunately, he doesn’t actually have any anti-venom on him because usually these things don’t bother attacking him anymore. This one doesn’t seem to be attacking him but then again, Ryan doesn’t know what it is doing, either. It just licks at his cunt, every so often turning its head this way or that, and rattles its tail happily. He knew the animals of the Mojave have taken a fondness to him recently but he didn’t think it was this bad.

When the thing jumps on his back, Ryan makes an undignified noise he doesn’t mean. It wraps its paws around his chest immediately and humps his backside. Quickly, Ryan moves to cover his pussy with his hand, fortunately preventing the thing from mounting him. It doesn’t last long. The Night Stalker becomes too impatient, suddenly putting its paws on Ryan’s shoulders and forcing him flat on his chest. Just hoping it doesn’t bite him, Ryan lays still to let the Night Stalker do its business.

Its hard, eager cock pushes against his cunt and it’s much bigger than Ryan thought it would be. Each thrust grinds the pointed tip between his cunt lips but the angle makes it awkward for the Night Stalker to mount him efficiently. This doesn’t deter it in the least and one, good thrust is all it takes for it to sink its hot red cock deep into his tight pussy. Ryan clenches his fingers against his bedding and presses his teeth hard together as it goes to town, thrusting against him hard and fast.

The Night Stalker grabs him around the waist, arching his back up and making it easier to pump its cock into him. Ryan grunts lowly, only glad that it doesn’t hurt near as much as it could. The creature rests its sleek head over his shoulder and flicks it tongue out again, much too pleased looking with itself. Every thrust of its stiff cock jabs the pointed tip hard against Ryan’s womb, jolting him from the inside.

In the long run, he supposes it could be worse. When the Night Stalker leans over him further and its thrusts become shallow grinds, the bulb of its knot rubs against his clit with each pass. Ryan’s grunts turn to small gasps, annoyed that this thing is taking advantage of him but finding it pointless to make himself more miserable about it. That’s how the Mojave works; he gets hurt and he learns his lesson. The lesson this time is apparently that Night Stalkers are dirty, dirty rapist.

The thing has stamina, Ryan can say that. It is more than happy to fuck him raw for what seems like an eternity, every thrust filling him to the brim only to leave him empty again. He rasps out a hot noise when it tries to get deeper, suddenly stopping its relentless thrusts in order to push its cock firmly against him. To Ryan’s discontent, the Night Stalker slowly but surely forces its knot between the battered lips of his pussy, managing somehow to stretch him even further. Once the widest part of its bulbous, engorge knot works itself in, the rest pops in with ease.

Ryan lets out a pitiful gasp, clawing at whatever he can get a purchase of, as the Night Stalker seems to pump cum straight into his womb. It’s so hot, setting a fire in the pit of his stomach that makes his skin lurch. With each glob, he can feel the creature’s knot grow even larger, tying them together fiercely and assuring not a drop is lost. His cunt strains to hold it all and his womb feels close to bursting, a roundness to his belly that was never there before.

Even when it is finally done, it doesn’t pull out. Instead, it pushes off his back and turns itself around, forcing Ryan onto his knees. Its knot tugs at his cunt but it’s far too engorged to pull free and instead just puts an intense pressure on Ryan’s clit. He whimpers quietly, the sloshing sensation in his belly and the fine pleasure on his clit making it hard to focus on anything else. Finally, he gives in and rubs his stiff clit between his fingers wantingly. He can feel his pussy lips hugging the Night Stalker’s knot snugly and when he clenches down, a shiver of pleasure goes down his back.

With a rasp of a noise, Ryan comes as well. His cunt twitches eagerly, milking the Night Stalker for all its worth, and he tiredly collapses again. After a few minutes, it shimmies its hips and pulls its knot free with a slick, lewd sound. Cum drools out of his cunt and down his leg, staining his already ripped jeans, but much of it remains in his bloated womb. Ryan limpens, panting quietly as he tried to recover himself, and the Night Stalker licks its dick contently.

The small rustling from outside the broken building alerts Ryan immediately. It’s still awfully late in the night and while he’s hoping to get some more sleep before the hot sun rises, clearly that’s not going to happen. He can see at least two more Night Stalkers curiously poke their heads in and more important, he can see their shiny, exposed cocks. Perhaps they were lured here by the scent of the first one mating with him or maybe just be whatever made the first one _want_ to mate with him.

“I take back what I said about you being cute,” Ryan murmurs, quickly trying to get back to his feet. His knees are too weak and when he tries, he just topples over again. Instead, he reaches for his gun. One of the Night Stalkers jumps on him without hesitation, immediately thrusting its dick into his already prepped and exposed pussy with the previous batch of cum making a more than acceptable lube. Ryan whimpers helplessly as it fucks him much harder and much faster than the last one. It wraps its paws around his waist tightly but fortunately, none of them bite him yet.

This one is nearly as relentless and this time, Ryan is less than willing to deal with it. He grabs the Night Stalker’s head with both hands to keep its mouth clamped shut and tries his best to urge it off him. The Night Stalker, in response, flings its head around urgently to try to get free. It’s stronger than Ryan gave it credit for and a particularly hard jerk causes them both to tumble onto their side. This doesn’t deter the beast from its restless thrusts, still eager to fuck him raw, but it does free Ryan up a little.

With a few jabs of the elbow, Ryan attempts to beat it off him but to his misfortune, it only gets worse. Somehow, he manages to roll them over enough to give the other awaiting Night Stalker ideas. Too busy trying to get the first one off him, the second one mounts him before Ryan can really process what’s going on. It thrusts its hard cock against his stuff cunt, thankfully sliding off, and Ryan lets out a startled gasp. Immediately, he tries to shoves the second one away from him but a particularly hard thrust from the second makes him jerk.

The second Night Stalker pushes on top of him, wrapping its paws around him as best it can with the other one, and rubs its cock against his cunt eagerly. Each thrust grinds against his sensitive clit and makes Ryan grunt. The pointed tip is good for lots of things, like striking his cervix or making room when his cunt is already spoken for. The Night Stalker eases up on its fruitless thrusts just enough to catch the hard tip in his cunt.

Ryan cries out weakly as the creatures slams into him, forcing his cunt to stretch around both cocks. Neither of them waste any time, giving him not even a moment to adjust, and thrust into him with no account of the other. He’s never been this full or this far stretched in his life. Every thrust rubs him raw, making his abused cunt accept them whether it’s ready or not. Ryan rasps and gasp and writhes against the two Night Stalkers, clutching onto anything he can get a hold of. He drools helplessly as they fuck him senseless. It hurts, just enough, and he loves it.

With the two thick cocks stuffing him way past full, neither of them can knot him properly. They try, though, man do they try. The one on top attempts to wedge his knot in, Ryan’s poor cunt unable to stretch enough to accommodate it, but it just ends up popping out. None the less, the Night Stalker turns itself around and when it does, it pulls its cock free. This frees up more than enough room for the first one to buck upwards, jamming its knot into him all at once and immediately pumping more cum into him.

The bump in his stomach is distinctly noticeable now, his womb holding so much more cum than he even thought possible. It’s so hot and he can feel every pulse of the Night Stalker’s dick pump more into him, its knot not allowing so much as a trickle out. Ryan shudders quietly, thoroughly exhausted. Carefully, he manages to get onto his side and the Night Stalker tied firmly to him happily turns itself around to milk itself dry in Ryan’s hot cunt.

Unlike the last, this one seems content to remain this way for a while. Ryan ends up falling asleep firmly knotted to the creature. By the time he awakens again, the night finally having passed, the three Night Stalkers have curled up alongside him to sleep the day away. Cum sticks to the inside of his thighs, a pool of it resting underneath him, and the bump in his stomach is still obviously there. It’s so deep in him, he doesn’t think there’s any way he can get it out. Well, it’s not like he’s going to be laying Night Stalker eggs, he supposes.

Quickly, he cleans himself up as best he can and changes into a spare set of pants that, Ryan disgruntledly realises, doesn’t fit him quite like the last pair did. The cramp in his belly makes him pause a moment but just shoos it away with some med-x. He makes quick work of executing the three Night Stalkers with his 12.7 and cutting off their tails for a quick cap in the next town. That’s the last time he sleeps in a Night Stalker infested area.

Or maybe not. 


	2. Bighorner

There’s nothing like a nice bath every once in awhile. With what little water Ryan comes across, he typically uses it for drinking and cooking rather than cleaning. It’s not often he comes across a nice stream like this. Once he’s filled several of his bottles with clean, not overly radiated water, he takes a cautious look around to assure he’s alone in order to bathe himself. There’s a small herd of Bighorners grazing near by but they really have no interest in him.

The area around here is so big and open, there aren’t a lot of places to take shelter and more importantly, no where for groups of raiders to wait around to ambush people. Content with the low, nearly nonexistent, radiation of the water, Ryan carefully sets his stuff down and strips down to hurriedly hop into the cold water. He still feels filthy from what happened with those Night Stalkers. Fortunately, he thinks he’s gotten all of the cum out of him finally but it’s such a gross feeling.

Ryan happily gives himself a little scrub with an ancient bar of soap he’s found in his travels. It’s such a wonderful feeling to be clean again; no dirt or blood- no animal cum. Hopefully he’s even scrubbed off whatever made those Night Stalkers attack him in the first place. He even gets under all his nails and gets the dirt from his scalp with some heavy scrubbing. Who knows when he’ll be able to get a bath like this again? He’ll have to mark this spot on his pipboy for sure, though. Hopefully the next time he comes around it won’t be infested with raiders.

Despite how chilly the water is, the Mojave is hot and Ryan finds it more than comfortable to relax even after he’s clean. He lives every day so quickly and so desperately sometimes, it’s nice to just be able to relax for a little while. The world isn’t going to get any worse just because he stopped to have a refreshing bath now and again- mostly because the world _can’t_ get any worse.

When Ryan finally climbs out of the stream, he slicks some water off of him near the shore. Pleasantly, he returns to his things only to discover a Bighorner now blocking his path. It looks at him and Ryan comes to a quick halt.

“Oh. Uh,” he murmurs quietly, ready to sprint away. The Bighorner just stares, though, blinking now and again but otherwise not showing much interest in him. It’s probably trying to drink from the stream. Carefully, Ryan moves around it but it follows him immediately with an interest it didn’t show before. He jerks back a little, worried the thing is going to attack him. There aren’t any calves around which is typically the only time they’ll go out of their way to attack people, so Ryan thinks he’s safe.

Still, he moves slowly back towards his stuff as to not frighten it. Instead, it decides to ram him. Not hard at any rate, simply bumping it’s huge head into him enough to knock him off his feet. Ryan makes a small ‘oof’, trying to catch himself on the sandy ground, and instinctively moves to crawl away. The Bighorner stomps it front hooves down in front of him, nearly stepping on him in the process, and Ryan freezes. It’s not-

The creature thrusts against him, obviously more than aware of what it’s doing. It is. Ryan glances over his shoulder but keeps himself low to the ground to prevent being mounted. It’s long, thin penis isn’t very intimidating and Ryan is sure if he just stays down, it’ll get bored and leave him alone eventually. Unfortunately, Mojave creatures continue to be stunningly smart when it comes to trying to forcibly mate with him.

The Bighorn moves its front hooves back, making Ryan hurriedly move back to prevent getting stamped on. As the creature has hooves in the back as well, equally as deadly as the ones in the front, he’s forced into a less than desirable position on his knees. Again, it humps its dick towards his exposed nether region, fortunately too clumsy to accurately do much of anything. It’s dick slides between Ryan’s thighs, already bigger than it had been just moments ago. Jeez, how big is that thing going to get?

Eagerly, it thrusts against him again and again, trying to find his warm cunt, and Ryan just gently sways his hips to deter it from hitting its mark. It has to get bored eventually and maybe it would have if not for a particularly well aimed thrust that slips the tip right between the lips of his cunt. Ryan gasps openly as the Bighorner slams its hips forward, impaling him all at once on its dick. He balls his fingers up against the ground, biting his lip to prevent from crying out as the creature urgently and eagerly starts fucking him in earnest.

It’s dick is thinner than the Night Stalkers but so much longer. Every thrust feels like it’s stabbing his womb, jostling his insides relentlessly. Ryan pants for breath when it slows just long enough to adjust itself. It jams its hips forward harder, putting its hooves in a place to stop Ryan from moving as it intently tries to cram its dick further into him. He whimpers, feeling the rounded end push against his insides. With another hard thrust, the powerful Bighorner succeeds in it’s task, driving its hard cock straight through his cervix and into his womb.

Ryan cries out, clutching at the ground as his deepest parts for forcibly invaded. Pleased, the Bighorner returns to its hard, incessant ramming, churning his womb with every strike. It’s so deep in him, Ryan can’t tell if it hurts or not; he’s never felt anything like this before. The Bighorner’s dick swells inside him as it grows increasingly erect, pushing at his inside walls and stretching him more and more with every second. It just seems to keep getting bigger and Ryan thought he was full with two Night Stalkers in his cunt.

He pants and grunts helplessly as the Bighorner has its way with his tempting cunt. It’s dick feels as thick as his wrist and it’s so far in him he can’t believe it. Sparing a look down, Ryan can see the outline of it’s thick, flared cock inside him. The bulge in his belly is much thicker than his wrist, nearly as thick as his forearm, and so hard. His cunt strains around it when he clenches down and Ryan struggles out a moan.

There’s no way that thing would have ever fit inside him. He’s sure the only reason it does is because it swelled to his full mast inside his tight cunt. Ryan drools. As much as he absolutely _loathes_ this Bighorner forcing itself on him, he’s never had a dick this big before. Getting fucked by animals, honestly, this isn’t where he thought his ‘adventure’ would take him.

The Bighorner rams its thick cock into his womb hard, finally stalling it’s harsh thrusts as it comes. Cum floods his insides and the bump in his belly expands to accept it. The creature bucks into him again, packing its cum as far in as it can in its attempt to knock him up. Ryan whines, his stretched cunt deliciously sore and so full. Fortunately, it doesn’t try to pull out right away. The flared head is caught in his womb and Ryan is worried it’ll turn him inside out if it even tries.

When it’s dick finally softens enough to slip out on its own, the Bighorner gets off him. Ryan lets out a small sigh of relief as cum leaks from his abused pussy in flows, pooling under him. He tries to catch his breath, slumped forward in the aftermath and exhausted. Truth be told, he’s not sure why he thought it was okay to let his guard down. Another Bighorner moves for him and Ryan quickly tries to scramble away- a little too late. It places its hooves right in front of his shoulders, missing his hands just barely, and once again trapping Ryan underneath it.

Unlike the first one, this one is already solid erect. Seeing it outside himself, it looks even bigger. There’s no way. It thrusts its dick against him, sliding off his cunt and between his thighs where Ryan gets a good look at how deep the last one was truly in him. There’s so _much_ of it. He pushes at it’s front legs, trying to get it to move, but this only aids in making it shuffle in closer. It jabs its cock at him again tactlessly, and Ryan bites his lip. He lowers his hips, hopefully out of the creature’s reach, but this doesn’t work out in his favor.

In fact, this unfortunately turns out to be exactly the angle the Bighorner needs to push the flat head of its dick against his stretched pussy. Ryan urgently moves his hips, trying to prevent it from mounting him, but it does little good. The Bighorner rams forward, forcing it's thick cock into his cunt mercilessly and making Ryan cry out. It thrusts forward at once, striking his cervix with its fat cock and stuffing the cum already in him further in. Fortunately it's too big to enter his womb, unfortunately, this doesn't stop the creature from trying.

Every hard thrust rocks Ryan forward and likewise, pulls him back. His cunt clings flush to the Bighorner’s cock as it fucks him rough with no care as to whether he can take it or not. Ryan’s eyes roll back and he claws the ground for purchase, drool clung to his face. He groans and gasps into the grass, too rattled to even think straight. When it comes in him, stuffing more cum into his small womb, Ryan comes too. The heat in his lower belly is unbearable.

He's dragged backwards a little when the Bighorner tries to dismount him, the flared head caught in his raw pussy, but it manages not to injure him getting off. Cum runs down his thighs in globs. Ryan doesn’t even consider moving and doesn't struggle when the next one mounts him, shoving its hard dick into to cum slicked cunt and fucking him to its heart's content with no hesitation. Only a pitiful little moan escapes Ryan now and again as he lets the beast have its way with him. It's so big and powerful, every strike against the entrance of his womb makes him tremble. 

It comes in him just the same but he's already so full of cum, it leaks out in gushes. Ryan whimpers, his womb strained with the sheer amount of cum and his pussy raw. Even when it pulls out, so much of it remains in him, his stomach bulged from how much is packed into it. Even when it moves off him, he just lays limp on his face, rump displayed in the air, as the next Bighorner mounts him. It lines itself up and with a single thrust, stuffs its cock completely into him, not even pausing to assure connection before setting a fast, hard pace. One right after the other, they push their unbelievably thick cocks into his stretched cunt and fuck him to their hearts content before pumping globs of cum into his womb only to let the next one mount him with no rest. 

The entire herd mates him until Ryan is nothing more than an exhausted, drooling pile. It takes hours, not that he notices, and several of them mount him more than once. Excesses cum pools underneath him, his womb and cunt alike overflowing with a mixed mess of cum from the entire herd. When they're all finally sated, Ryan collapses and falls asleep immediately.

Upon waking, he's sticky and sore in places he can’t even imagine. His bloated belly sloshes with cum when he moves and it makes a shudder run down his spine. Fuck, there's a lot of it. When he stands, more of it flows out but a large majority of it is well stuffed in his cramped womb. The herd of Bighorners, apparently also having tired themselves out, lay around him haphazardly. They don’t budget when he moves nor when he walks through them to get his stuff. They certainly don't move when he places bottlecap mines between them and move to a distance to set them off.

Ryan has himself another bath, another shot of med-x, and then dumps some of his useless junk so he has room to carry all the extra meat.

Harmless his ass.


	3. Geckos

Ryan sighs loudly as he finally trudges into an abandoned shack near Goodsprings and drops his backpack. It's been a hell of a trip over here and all he needs is some sleep and maybe some food before he keeps on where he's going. He sits himself down, resting his back against one wall, and lets out a small, pleased groan with a chance to relax. A quick shot of med-x soothes some of his aches. He's worried he's getting addicted to this stuff but at this point, he supposes it doesn’t matter that much.

It's nice and quiet out here and for that, he's thankful. Ryan slips a hand down his pants, rubbing his pussy with his fingers. Fortunately, his poor cunt seems to have finally recovered from getting railed by a herd of Bighorners. He still has phantom soreness every so often but usually just when he jacks off. They were so big and stretched him so nicely. Not that Ryan's planning on making it a habit of getting fucked by the creatures wandering this wasteland.

A Radscorpion and a wolf tried to mount him recently, fortunately with no success. What he really wants is for whatever is causing everything to try to mount him to stop- or at least for it to work on humans, too. Well, some very specific humans.

A Gecko pokes its head into his shack and Ryan pulls his rifle into his lap immediately. It looks at him, licking one of its eyes before making an inquisitive chirp. Ryan glares it down but it doesn’t seem concerned.

“I know how this works,” he grumbles, shoving the thing out with the barrel of his gun. “We're not doing this. Not today. Not ever.” The Gecko stares up at him, turning its head curiously. Outside there's several more of them, all looking at him. They're not unusual around here and sure, maybe they're just looking for food, but Ryan isn’t taking that chance. He doesn’t want to shoot them if he doesn't have to, though, otherwise they'll all attack him and he doesn’t want to deal with that.

Instead, he covers the entrance to his shack as best he can and sets his heavy bag in front of it to keep them out. Ryan huffs an annoyed noise, flopping back down and making himself comfortable in a sitting position with his gun in his hands. This is such a ridiculous problem to have. He waits a little while, making sure this is going to keep them out, before allowing himself some shut eye.

Unsurprisingly, he wakes up to a Gecko staring him in the face. Ryan yelps, fumbling his gun a little before he manages to collect himself. He pushes the thing away from him but there's already several more in his shack. They're coming in through the window- they're not even tall enough to reach the window! Urgently, he points his rifle at one of them but hesitates. This is a very small shack and there are a lot of them. If he shoots one, they're all going to swarm on him and they're dangerous as hell in a pack.

One of the Geckos pulls at his jeans and when Ryan shoves it away, he notices the thing between its legs. What the fuck is that? Is that its dick? Ryan stares at the strange, exposed organ twitching around. It has fucking barbs?

“Oh ho ho, absolutely not,” Ryan laughs. “That is not going in me.” He’d rather take his luck fighting them. Quickly, he gets to his feet to try to muscle through them. Instead, one of them bites him.

“Ow! Shit! You little gremlin!” He tries to shake it off his arm without aggravating it but it doesn’t want to let go. Another one grabs his gun while he's fighting with the first but Ryan isn’t that keen on letting it go either.

“Hey! No! Let go of that!” he snaps and struggles to keep a hold of it. Geckos are not particularly strong but when one of them is clamped down on his arm and the other is using its full weight to hang from his gun, he's a little out numbered here. Yet another grabs his leg, pulling it hard enough to cause Ryan to tumble down with the weight of the other two already on him. He grabs for his gun quickly but one of the Geckos grabs it before he can. When he moves to snatch it away, several of the Geckos grab at his pants, coincidentally holding him back.

“Stop, you little assholes,” Ryan bites, trying to hold his jeans up against them. Unfortunately, they have very sharp claws and with enough grabbing, they just end up shredding his pants. He shoves as many of them off of him as they can but they're not to be deterred. Several of them walk over him, not much room to move around in the shack, and he irritably tries to get them off. He tries to cross his legs but there's already a Gecko between them with part of its bizarre cock unsheathed.

It pushes up against his revealed cunt and Ryan gasps, feeling the lukewarm organ pulse against him. He shudders as it rubs against his clit and Ryan gives a last, half hearted attempt to push it off him. It doesn’t thrust but its cock unsheathes inside him, twisting and turning in a way normal cocks certainly don't. While it's not long, it's thick and it stretches his pussy relentlessly. He can feel it move inside him, digging its barbs into his delicate walls to lock them together.

They're not sharp like he thought they'd be but they're hard and the twisting movements rub them against his insides in a sort of sensation he's never felt before. Likewise, all the movement puts a constant, relentless pleasure on his clit. Ryan comes a lot faster than usual, unable to help himself with such mind-numbing pleasure between his thighs. Fortunately, the Gecko doesn’t last very long, either. Or rather, unfortunately. He feels something deeper inside him, further in than the Gecko’s penis can reach, but he can’t tell what it is. It's lukewarm inside him but it doesn’t feel like cum.

When the Gecko finishes, it happily moves out the way. Several of them fight trying to get to him next and in the meantime, a smaller one sneaks by. Ryan swallows thickly, spreading his thighs a little more as the Gecko chirps vocally and presses up against his wet cunt. It feels so good and, well, he’s already here. Like the first, the Gecko’s cock unsheathes directly into his waiting pussy, pushing itself in and pressing firmly against his walls. Its size has little effect on the size of its dick apparently, ever still forcing him to stretch to fit it.

Ryan’s knees go weak when the barbs grind against his tender insides, pleasure making him tremble under the creature’s want. Adding that to the twitching, squirming sensation on his clit, his mind blanks out with bliss. He moans weakly, arching his back against the ground as the Gecko stuffs him. It finishes just as quickly, the same strange feeling from before now amplified. Are those- eggs? Oh Atom they are. They’re eggs. The Geckos are laying eggs in him.  
  
The small shifting as the Gecko stuffs more into him is very obvious now and Ryan whimpers. Once the Gecko has finished, the next one is on him fast. He doesn’t have time to cover himself, or do anything else for that matter, before another Gecko has its cock in his pussy. This one is significantly rougher, obviously trying to mate him before the others do, and it stuffs its already exposed dick into him hurriedly. The barbs catch on Ryan’s tender lips, making him grunt weakly and grasp at the ground. He can feel its dick rustle the eggs already inside him, an even stranger sensation he can’t handle.

Ryan comes again, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle some of his sounds. The Gecko thrusts forward to get its cock deeper in him, assuring it can get its eggs in as far as possible and consequently pushing the others deeper in. He shudders as it pumps another batch of eggs into his cunt, stuffing them in eagerly until Ryan can feel them all too well. There’s so many of them already and he can only stretch so much to take them.

Not that the Geckos care. Ryan tries to move away again but the shack is tiny and moving at all causes the eggs inside him to shift and him to gasp loudly. Another Gecko hurriedly mounts him, its oversized cock sliding into him and pushing the eggs against his womb. He bites into his hand though it does little good, his noises still obviously audible anyways. The more of the Gecko’s dick that unsheathes inside him, the further in the eggs press.

Ryan whimpers loudly as he feels one of the eggs force past his cervix and into his womb. It's so different than what he felt with the Bighorner so deep in him but it's still unmistakable. He writhes, a strange pleasure jolting up his spine. When the Gecko tries to lay more eggs in him, there's simply not enough room for them. Another egg slips into his womb and Ryan gasps as he comes again without warning. Several more work their way in easily when he limpens in the aftermath of his orgasm. There's so many of them and they feel so much heavier in his womb than the cum did.

As soon as the Gecko is done, the next takes it place. Ryan tries not to drool this time as the bump in his belly grows with every egg forced inside him by the creatures. He already feels so stuffed but as these things keep proving, he's a lot more durable than he thinks. One after another, every Gecko stuffs its barbed cock into his dripping wet cunt and pumps more and more little round eggs inside him until he's positive he can’t hold anymore. Ryan comes yet again before they're all done, the pressure on his belly and the pleasure on his cunt too much for him.

By the time all the Geckos have had their way with him, the bump in his stomach is so distinctly obvious and heavy. Ryan can feel the eggs inside him, every so slightly shifting around when he moves too much, and when he palms his belly they rustle strangely. He pants heavily, trying to regain his breath, before trying to get at least some of the eggs out with his fingers. A handful of them slide out of his pussy with some pushing but the ones in his womb are well in there. Try as he might, he can’t get them out- likely due to how strangely sticky they are.

He can’t believe this; he's pregnant with Gecko eggs. How gross.

The Geckos settle around him, unable to get back out the window they came in from. Ryan moves slowly, wincing as he feels the eggs move with him, and he awkwardly pulls on a new pair of jeans. At least his stomach doesn’t look too big when he stands. He has no idea how to go about getting them out nor if it'll be a problem to have them in his womb at all. He can’t imagine that's healthy.

Ryan gasps softly as he climbs out the window, the bizarre feeling in his belly even stranger when pressure is applied. He hopes they don’t break inside him at least. Once outside, he reaches back in to grab his bag. It looks like they climbed in over some rocks Ryan definitely didn't see there before. He stands a bit away to toss a few frag grenades back in through the window. Six isn’t overkill, right?

Hey, burned hides still fetch a good price. 


	4. Geckos II

After spending nearly a day trying to get the eggs out, Ryan had to give up. There was simply no way for him to get them out from so deep in his womb without hurting himself in the process. He figured everything would work itself out eventually. After all, his body wouldn't just _accept_ weird eggs in him, right? In a way, he wasn't wrong.

Instead, the eggs grew. As his womb is only so big and his organs pose a big problem always being in the way, as the eggs rather quickly began to develop in size, the smaller, weaker ones began to break. Ryan is pretty sure this hurt but he's so doped up on med-x all the time, it doesn't really matter. While that's all fine and nice, it has gotten to the point where the eggs are simply _too_ big. It's awkward to move around and Ryan often finds himself having to make strange excuses about the size and state of his belly. Some people are totally fine with thinking he's pregnant, other people significantly not.

Finally, Ryan finds himself waddling into an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere for some peace and quiet. A quick, if not sloppy search finds no raiders and no animals for the time being. He throws down a few landmines outside each door to keep it that way before throwing down his bed roll in a relatively covered and safe nook. It's not exactly comfortable but Ryan isn’t exactly going to find somewhere with beds and people and explain why he just laid a fucking egg, either.

Ryan doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if these things hatched inside of him.

With a small sigh, he collapses onto his makeshift bed and takes another shot of med-x. He's glad this stuff is everywhere because it's honestly the only way he can get through all the bullshit the wasteland throws at him sometimes. In fact, he's positive that's the only way he survived a bullet to the head, too. Several, in fact. None the less, Ryan is exhausted and dealing with the oversized, heavy eggs in his belly doesn’t help. Tentatively, he feels his stomach out to assess the damage. He's been avoiding doing it as a way to ignore everything about it but obviously that didn't work out well.

A small feel around assures him there's only about two remaining. That's the good news. The bad news is, they're pretty fucking big. Ryan can only hope that he can still get them out. Though they were somewhat fragile and sticky in the beginning, it seems as though they've gotten much harder as they grew. That helps, he supposes, since he's apparently going to have to lay them now. It also helps that they're squishing his pesky organs in a way that is distinctly uncomfortable- mostly because it makes him have to pee all the time.

Ryan glances around once more to make sure no one and nothing is really there before tugging his jeans off. This place is fairly out of the way of any roads or anything that would otherwise typically attract people. On his way in, he did a small scope around that provided no signs of anything else living, either. Hopefully it stays that way. Now isn't the time.

Gingerly, he leans back using his pack as a pillow and rubs his pussy with his fingers, his round belly aching softly with every move. He truly is pregnant with gecko babies. This is never something he thought he’d need to be prepared for. At any rate, he’s probably stretched out enough from the last month of ‘help’ to pass them more or less easily.

Though the geckos had not been particularly well endowed, the hard barbs and strange pulsing was something new. It had been intense and as such, Ryan had come very easily, something he’s typically not good about. The Bighorners on the other hand, were extremely well endowed. He certainly has never been stretched so far before and likely won’t again- unless he fucks another one he guesses. While the Night Stalkers were less endowed, their knots were enticing and they pumped him so full of cum, he could have expected eggs.

Ryan huffs irritably to himself, pulling his hand from his dripping nethers. For a while now he’s had the worst kind of crush on a little lad that often occupies Geoff’s bar and instead here he is pregnant with gecko eggs and masturbating to the thought of being forcibly taken by animals. He’s a masochist, sure. Sometimes he’ll wait for his med-x to start wearing off and jack off with his fingers in his wounds. There’s nothing wrong with that. With all the sadist, sexual and otherwise, in the wasteland it’s good to have more than a few people like him around.

Fucking animals is a whole other story.

The worst thing is, he’s not sure it’s that bad? He’s never orgasmed as hard or as quick with a human as he has with, well, any of the creatures that have so far mounted him. Logically, of which Ryan always considers himself a logical thinker, the pros far outweigh the cons- as long as absolutely no one finds out about this ever.

He’s such a weird dude. Why does he have to be this way? He shouldn’t even be considering this.

Now isn’t the time to be thinking about this, either. Ryan has more immediate concerns he should be dealing with like the pair of eggs taking up free rent in his womb. He turns his attention back to his aching cunt, dipping his fingers between his slick lips and rubbing his clit attentively. Instead, he turns his mind to his usual, normal fantasies. This, of course, is generally just getting fucked hard by his crush in a soft bed and then vise versa. Simple, but it works all the same.

Ryan stretches his pussy with his fingers, assuring he’s prepped enough to even pass something this size. Once he’s slick enough and has loosened himself enough, he hopes at least, he adjusts his position against his pack. Even without doing anything yet, his breathing amps up in anticipation. Gently, Ryan presses on his belly, feeling the two eggs shift mildly when he does. He gasps softly. He can do this. Not wanting to potentially break either of them, Ryan carefully presses one downwards and moves his hips again to make it easier.

It feels so big. He tilts his head back as he begins trying to push the egg out, trying to steady his breathing all the while. Instead, he just ends up panting after each strong push. One hand remains on his belly to make sure the egg doesn’t slip further into him again but the other clenches his bedding so hard his knuckles turn white. Ryan gasps loudly when he finally feels the egg press against his cervix. He stops to catch his breath a moment but never for long.

His skin feels so hot and he's certain it's not just the dry New Vegas weather. Another push makes him whimper a little. The egg is so big, it feels like it takes a lot of effort to move it even a little. Ryan's stomach spasms and cramps up as the egg moves but he's effectively numb. There's no way he could do this otherwise. He arches against his bag as he tries to aid the egg out with a few fingers in his cunt. It doesn’t help much but it feels nice. Probably not what his concern should be at the moment.

He’s stretched so wide and so deeply around the egg, making it a rather difficult task to push it through. The widest part is the worst. Ryan tries to use his hand to help but it only proves to cramp his stomach up horribly. He rubs his clit with his fingers. It’s a slow, tedious time trying to pass it through his cervix, each push moving it a fraction of an inch at a time, but finally, it gives. Once enough of it is out, it slips into his cunt with ease. He croaks out a gasp that turns to a grunt before breaking into labored pants. Immediately, there is a relief on his belly from having it out.

It’s a much easier task to push it out of his slick pussy, the oblong egg sliding out with a wet sound. Ryan’s knees tremble as he comes, a hot shiver tracing his spine and sweat dripping from his brow from the sheer workout. He looks at the egg as he pants, the thing looking much smaller than it felt. Tentatively, he touches his stomach again. The pressure has definitely been relieved with one of the eggs out and some of his discomfort subsided but there’s still an obvious bulge from the other one.

At any rate, Ryan takes a rest before trying to push the second one out as well. Fortunately after the first one, he has a much easier time. It still takes another half hour of pushing and clenching and gasping but he manages to work the second egg out as well. The entire fiasco is exhausting and more work than he thought it would be. After having the eggs in his womb for nearly a month now, he feels well empty and now thoroughly stretched even worse than from the Bighorners. The two eggs lay side by side between his legs, glistening and wet from the endeavor. Gross. Oddly enough, though, they’re different colours; one a typical gecko egg and the other golden.

Ryan pushes them aside so he can stretch himself out along his bedding. He groans lowly, the soreness and pain biting through even his med-x as he uncrumples himself from his uncomfortable position. His cunt twitches with twinges of pain as he tries to settle in and he rubs it with his fingers gingerly. It's particularly easy to work in another orgasm with only his fingers and he grunts exhaustively at the sweet tremor that rolls through him. He certain feels like he's been fucked. After such a tiresome afternoon, Ryan falls asleep within seconds. He’s so tired and finally comfortable for once, it’s such a nice feeling to get some good sleep.

It’s very dark when he awakens and a nice coolness has settled over the farmhouse. Ryan yawns, moving around to make himself more comfortable once again. This, of course, rustles the two very small geckos that have nestled between his arm and chest. They chirp pathetically and immediately run to press up against his warm body. Ryan stills. The eggs hatched.

He has gecko babies.

Ryan’s not sure why he’s so surprised, the eggs were _growing_. Perhaps he assumed he’d be able to pawn them off on a merchant before they got a chance to hatch but obviously that didn’t happen. He covers his eyes as the two distinctly different geckos climb on top of him and nestle on to his warm chest to go back to sleep. Great, he has two gross gecko children. That’s what has happened here. He laid a pair of eggs and now he's a dad. He never figured his first kid was going to be a fucking gecko.

Admittedly, he has no idea how he’s going to explain to people how he stopped being pregnant and here are two totally unrelated pet baby geckos he has now which are, in fact, totally unrelated. That’s a problem for another day, he supposed. The two geckos sleep peacefully for now, sated in his body warmth. He lets them be.

For now, Ryan just wants to go back to sleep.


	5. Coyote

Ryan ignores Geoff and Jack whispering behind the bar animatedly with each other- very clearly about him. Sure enough, they've noticed him stop being pregnant with no sign of a child but they've yet to ask him about it. If they come to their own conclusions, that's fine with him. He simply enjoys his diet Nuka-Cola while he admires Ray from across the bar discreetly. Fortunately Ray, a local one armed scavenger, is currently pretty invested in a conversation with a local hot tempered merc Michael, the vaguely skittish barmaid Gavin, and the probably higher than Ryan Jeremy. He really doesn’t notice Ryan at all.

“It's alright, you know,” Geoff says quietly, finally apparently deciding to talk to him. Ryan gives him a strange, unamused look but simply continues to munch on gourd seeds without a word. Jack swats Geoff hard in the side, shushing him up and fortunately ending whatever this conversation was about.

“Anyways, thanks again for getting rid of those guys for us,” Jack says, smiling at him. “It's good to know they won't be giving us a problem anymore.”

“Uh huh,” Ryan replies distantly. “No problem.” As he returns to glancing at Ray, Jack and Geoff look at each other again. This time, Geoff leans on the bar top to whisper to him a little more quietly.

“Just ask him out,” he urges. “He doesn’t bite- uh, hard.”

“What?” Ryan scoffs. “No. No.” He knows he hasn't been the most discreet in his crush but the least they could do is mind their own business. Ryan has stuff to do and he has to figure this animal thing out and besides, he doesn’t even know if Ray would be interested in someone like him. The group of them bust out laughing and Ryan sighs a little.

“Here, I'll help you,” Geoff insists. “The least I can do for everything you do around here.”

“What? Don't do that. I don’t-” Ryan begins but it doesn’t matter much because Geoff is already at it.

“Hey Michael!” he calls. _Michael_? Oh Atom no.

“Geoff,” Ryan hisses quietly. Michael pokes his head up curiously and their little group goes quiet to see what's going on.

“Come here a second would ya?” Geoff urges, gesturing him towards the bar. Ryan covers his head in embarrassment as the lad wanders over. Michael nods his head at Geoff, gives Ryan an odd look, then makes a gesture as if to say ‘what now?’

“He bothering you?” Michael asks Geoff. Ryan can’t tell if this is a joke or not. Geoff is never not the one bothering him.

“Nah. The courier’s fine,” Geoff promises. “Actually, he wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time?” Ryan is going to kill him. What the fuck, why does he think he's interested in Michael of all people? They haven't exactly been best friends before this. Both he and Michael tend to mind their own business when possible, only really talking to discuss who's going after what bounty and occasionally exchanging weapon tips and drugs.

Michael looks him over, unamused, and Ryan tries not to look completely and utterly embarrassed. It's not like he needs Geoff to set up his dates anyways. He is perfectly capable of that.

“It's fine,” Ryan tries to insists, just to get out of this faster.

“Ya’ll can go down and take out those raiders at the drive in,” Jack suggests with a grin. “Hear there's a good bounty on ‘em, too.”

“Please don't,” Ryan sighs. He can see Ray watching them from across the way- and everyone else.

“Lindsay!” Michael calls and when there's no response, he repeats with some agitation, “Lindsay!”

“What!” Lindsay snaps back somewhere from the room she had been sleeping in.

“The courier wants to go on a date!” he shouts. Oh good, now everyone knows. Incredible. Ryan is going to strangle Geoff in his sleep.

“That cute one‽” Lindsay asks.

“Yeah!” Michael agrees. Ryan's flattered, honestly. He could die. Please. Right now.

“What's he packing‽” she insists. Eagerly, Geoff hurriedly nods and gives Michael a thumbs up. A, how would he even know? And b, why does he think this is helping?

“Geoff says he's good!” Michael assures her.

“I'm game!” Lindsay agrees. Michael nods in agreement, obviously having no arguments himself. Not only did Geoff get Ryan a date he didn't want but he did it with a couple that, quite honestly, Ryan would have avoided if at all possible. He's heard rumors they used to be slavers and Enclave. While he knows not to believe all rumors, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Alright it's a date,” Michael says. “We'll meet you at the old shack out by the drive in after dark.” He grins, perhaps too sharp but friendly, and Ryan awkwardly smiles back. It would be wise to nip this in the bud now and simply explain that Geoff made a mistake but Ryan can’t bring himself to do it. This is already embarrassing enough as it is. He might as well go through with this and leave it at that. With their plans made, Michael returns to his little group of friends and shortly after, they all pile outside.

“See? That wasn't too bad,” Geoff insists. Ryan grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him down firmly. Jack immediately grabs her gun more of instinct than of actually planning on hurting Ryan.

“I wasn’t looking at _Michael_ ,” Ryan growls. “I was looking at Ray you idiot.”

“Oh,” Geoff says slowly. “Huh.” Ryan lets him go with an annoyed huff.

“I told you he wasn't straight,” Jack scoffs irritably.

“I saw him making out with Mica! He's not fucking gay, either!” Geoff argues. Ryan would like them to mind their own damn business. Why are they spying on him, anyways? He shakes his head a little.

“Forget it,” he assures blandly. He doesn’t need anymore relationship help from them. Instead, he moves to pick up his little makeshift sling. They both blink in surprise. “Can I leave these here? I'll pay you.”

Geoff and Jack exchange looks. Ryan knows what they're thinking because he knows what this looks like- he hopes. It looks like his pregnancy didn't take and now he's adopted some geckos instead. That's fine. They can believe whatever they want to believe.

“Sure?” Geoff murmurs slowly, glancing over the pair of sleeping geckos. “Do they bite?”

“They're geckos,” Ryan replies. “Of course they bite. This one's Edgar and this one's Sir Scales. They're babies so it's not like they do much.”

“Right,” Jack says. “We'll just, uh, watch them for you. They're pretty cute when they're small, actually.” Obviously they know better than to let anything happen to them. After all, Ryan did take out an entire prison of powder gangers without batting an eyelash. He doesn’t want his weird gross kids accidentally getting hurt in a fight.

“Thanks,” Ryan murmurs as he stands. “Now if you'll excuse me, apparently I have a date to prepare for.”

\- x -

Here goes nothing he guesses. When Ryan approaches the little meet up spot, he can already see Michael and Lindsay amping themselves up on their preferred drugs. They turn to him when he awkwardly joins them.

“Hey Ryan,” Lindsay smiles at him.

“Told you he'd show,” Michael scoffs.

“Yeah, well,” Ryan replies tiredly. “Here I am.” He'll go through with this but he does need to set them straight first. After all, he wouldn’t want to lead them on.

“Try not to injure the leader's head, alright?” Lindsay urges. “It's worth a lot of caps to the right people.” Something rather suddenly presses between Ryan’s legs and he lets out a startled noise as he hops forward. The two of them arch a brow as Ryan hurriedly looks behind him. A rather large coyote looks up at him and wags its tail excitedly.

“S-shoo,” Ryan urges, pushing the thing away from him. Now isn't the time. It doesn’t leave but instead just plops itself down on its hindquarters and watches him. Oh good. Great. As long as it stays there, that's fine. Ryan knows it's not going to stay there. He turns back to the two Jones giving him an odd look.

“Your friend is cute,” Lindsay teases.

“Uh, yeah,” Ryan agrees fleetingly. “Before we get to this, uh, I just want to let you guys know this isn't like a date-date.” Lindsay and Michael exchange obviously knowing looks before looking back at him. Like he said, he hasn't exactly been discreet with his crush.

“Uh huh,” Michael says flatly.

“I just don't want you guys to think I'm- interested in this long term,” he insists, rubbing the back of his head.

“No shit,” Lindsay laughs in reply. “We know you're not interested in us. We're not stupid.” Well, that's debatable sometimes. Ryan’s seen Michael eat some questionable stuff- and questionable amounts of stuff.

“Which one is it, then? Ray or Jeremy?” Michael insists. At least Ryan knows his crush isn't _that_ obvious.

“Ray?” Ryan answers slowly. They're friends of course and he just hopes they don’t have a problem with this. They exchange more quiet looks. He wonders if they'd have an issue if he said Jeremy instead; Ray is far more capable of taking care of himself.

“Alright, do you know why Ray left his vault?” Michael asks finally.

“I- didn't know Ray was from a vault?” Ryan replies curiously. He supposes that does make a lot of sense in retrospect, though.

“They tried to make him a woman, Ryan,” Lindsay explains.

“Ah, well, Vault-Tec did a lot of shitty things,” Ryan murmurs. “I don’t blame him for leaving.”

“No,” Michael growls. “That's not what she meant.”

“Oh. Okay?” Ryan answers, not entirely sure what they expect from him. He's not even sure why they're telling him this.

“Technically speaking, Ray is a guy but not a guy with a dick,” Lindsay insists. “The word is kind of dead now but-”

“He's trans,” Ryan agrees with a simple nod of the head. He already knew that. Is that what they're worried about? They both do look a little surprised.

“Yeah,” Michael says. “Right. Well if you have a problem with that-” Instead of finishing, the two love birds both take out machetes. Again, Ray is way more than capable of taking care of himself but obviously they're protective of him. Fairly, he can see how maybe not a lot of people in the wasteland are knowledgeable or care about trans people. Raiders are kind of assholes. NCR are also kind of assholes. Legion are absolutely assholes. Everyone's a dick really.

“I'm a trans man,” Ryan replies simply. Michael and Lindsay look at each other curiously.

“Geoff said-” Michael begins. Ryan pulls his dildo out of his bag without a word.

“Geoff wasn't lying,” Lindsay says quickly.

“Holy shit, that thing's fucking huge,” Michael blurts out. Lindsay pushes him behind her a little.

“Alright Ryan, you have our blessing,” she promises. Ryan didn’t know he needed it but if the alternative was having a machete fight with them, he supposes he appreciates it. “Just don't hurt him or he'll hurt you. Then we'll hurt you.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Ryan assures. The coyote bites the back of his jeans and he quickly shoves its head away from him with both hands. “Stop. Stop. Just sit down.”

“We'll leave you to your friend here,” Michael scoffs. “Maybe train that thing better.” Ryan has never seen this coyote before in his life.

“I mean, we can still have this date,” Ryan murmurs, still trying to keep the impatient thing away from him. “I'd feel bad ditching you guys.”

“We don't want to share the bounty money,” Lindsay says simply.

“Right,” Ryan replies. That's fair. “I'll just, uh, go then.” At least he doesn’t have to go through this awkward date now. He supposes they only agreed for a chance to talk to-slash-threaten him in private about Ray. The wasteland is a hard place to live in, it's good having friends like Lindsay and Michael.

“Have a good night, Ryan,” Lindsay chirps happily. Michael scoffs at him a bit but offers a small wave all the same before they're headed down the road. The coyote nips at Ryan's jeans again.

“Alright! Jeez,” he huffs irritably and Ryan grabs the coyote by the scruff of its neck. What a pain. He drags the thing along with him and it's obviously more than happy to go with him wherever he wants, it's tail wagging away. Ryan looks around a bit, not much in sight even in the dark. No one's really going to be passing by here until well into the day hours. It's dangerous, after all, especially with all the coyotes in the area.

Still, he has the sense and decency to find some kind of shelter. The shell of an old bus does nicely for now and it's far enough from the road that even if someone did pass by, they wouldn’t notice. Ryan peers inside, making sure it's empty, before climbing in and tugging the coyote in with him. Eagerly, it shoves its nose into his crotch again and its tail wags excitedly.

Maybe he's having some second thoughts now. He can see the coyotes shiny, red cock already hard and twitching between its legs. Like the Night Stalkers, it has a knot at the base but its cock is significantly bigger. Ryan's cunt throbs a little. The last thing to fuck him was, well, the geckos before he carried their eggs. He's not that desperate though, right? An animal forcing itself on him is one thing but letting it? It is just one coyote, it's not like this would be the worst thing he's done.

Tentatively, Ryan unbuckles the front of his jeans so they don't end up ripped again. He sets them aside and the coyote wastes no time sticking its snout between his legs again. Obviously whatever it smells on him is irresistible to these creatures. Ryan gasps when its wet tongue laps his pussy, flicking past his clit with each lick and slicking him up. There is absolutely no reason he should be doing this. If he wants to get fucked so bad, he can just head to the next town over and pick someone up in the bar or something. There's definitely not a shortage of people willing to have sex with him.

The coyote presses its tongue in deeper and Ryan doubles over a little in pleasure. He's here already but next time- next time he definitely won't do this. Growing more impatient, the coyote jumps on him in an attempt to find a way to mount him. Ryan swallows nervously. The knot worries him still. Last time he was tied to those Night Stalkers for a while and this coyote is much bigger. Not an alpha, perhaps, but big. If he's on his back he'll probably be able to prevent it from knotting him at any rate. He crouches down and the coyote eagerly hops on him again before he has time to get down.

Ryan loses what little balance he has and catches himself on his elbows automatically. Facing the wrong way now, he's met with a close up view of the coyotes erect, throbbing red cock. It's big. Thick and pointed and long and certainly better than a human cock. Apparently not very particular, the coyote thrusts its dick towards his face and Ryan reels back a little. He's really not sure how willing he is to have it in his mouth of all things. Eagerly, the canine tries to find something to mount and he swallows nervously. He's put worse things in his mouth he supposes.

Using one hand to still the coyote a little, Ryan wearily touches his tongue to the pointed tip. It's definitely strange if he had to describe it. He licks the length of it as he reaches to rub his cunt with his fingers. A bit more comfortable now, or at least too horny to use better judgement, Ryan takes part of the coyote’s cock into his mouth. He keeps his hand pressed to the base to maintain some control of the beast as it tries to buck. Gradually, he bobs his head, taking a bit more each time. The tip touches the back of his throat and Ryan automatically pulls back.

Admittedly, Ryan knows his way around a dick but really only human dicks. He’s not sure even he could deepthroat something this size but the thought makes him hot around the collar- and wet between the thighs. Not only that but the thought of _having_ to gets him riled up in a way he really wish it wouldn’t. As if it wasn’t bad enough on his guilt that he was enjoying this before. Why can’t he just be a regular normal guy in _some_ way? Pulling back again, Ryan runs his tongue across his bottom lip and looks at the coyote’s cock. He touches his throat with his fingers.

Again, Ryan takes the tip of the coyote’s hard dick into his mouth but this time, he doesn’t hold it down. Instead he braces his hands on the floor of the bus and lets the coyote thrust against his face. It doesn’t waste a second before it’s jamming its cock all the way to the back of his mouth. Ryan gags a little at the sudden force but maintains himself. Meeting no resistance, the beast happily goes to town thrusting its cock between his lips. He tries to relax so he doesn’t choke on it but it’s hard when the pointy tip keeps striking the back of his throat so roughly.

Ryan drools around it, his jaw stretched to accommodate the sheer girth of the meaty dick. A particularly hard thrust drives the beast’s cock down his throat and tears spring to his eyes. When it pulls back, he gasps for another breath before it plunges right back in. This time it sinks its cock into his throat with a single, firm thrust forcing past any resistance it meets and making him gag again. Ryan digs his fingers against the floor, a dizzying sensation taking his head as the coyote begins to fuck his throat hard and fast. His nose bumps against its furry underside with each thrust, surely bruising his throat something awful.

As the coyote’s thrusts grow slower and more shallow, Ryan can feel its thick cock filling his throat and the obvious bulge of it against his neck. It’s a struggle to breathe and the light headed sensation only makes him more aroused. The beast grinds forward more, trying to stuff the entire length of its cock down his throat. When it pulls back again, Ryan gets a small, sweet breath of air before it rams back in with such force, he feel something lock behind his teeth.

Urgently, Ryan pushes at the coyote’s hind legs to get it off only to find its knot is already swollen far too much to pull out. His jaw stretches painfully around the growing knot, tying them together with the coyote’s cock deep in his throat. When it starts pumping it's hot, sticky cum directly down his throat, Ryan has to swallow it so he doesn't choke on it instead. It's already a struggle to breathe and drowning in dog cum isn’t quite the way he wants to go. Any bigger and he's sure the coyote’s knot would dislocate his sore jaw.

Just when he thinks he's got a handle on things, something cold and wet touches his cunt. Ryan jolts a little, nearly making himself gag in the process, as the curious nose sniffs his nethers. He can’t see what it is but he's going to guess it's another coyote. Unable to go anywhere or really do anything about this, the new coyote laps at his dripping cunt happily. Ryan's knees tremble a little with his nose pressed into the other coyote’s fur and his throat taut around its cock.

When the coyote climbs onto his back, it's clear immediately that it's significantly bigger than the first one. Oh Atom, it's an Alpha, isn’t it? It rubs its cock between his legs as it tries to mount him less than gracefully. Ryan can’t look that far down but it certainly feels massive. His stillness makes it exceptionally easy for the Alpha to find his slick pussy with its cock and the beast eagerly pushes in. No less accommodating than usual, Ryan's cunt stretches even as the thickest part is stuffed into him. The first coyote has yet to stop coming, his belly sloshing with it now.

Gagged by the pulsing knot in his mouth, not a sound escapes Ryan as the Alpha thrusts into him. The hard tip presses against his womb as it tries to bury its cock in him fully and Ryan rolls his eyes back. The coyote thrusts in harder, its paws wrapped firmly around his middle now. Not to be stopped by something so simple, the Alpha forces it's cock through his cervix with a strong jab and sheathes itself in his pussy completely. It's now that Ryan wonders if perhaps not all of him is built properly.

The bulge the coyote’s dick makes in his belly mimics the one in is throat, thick and pulsing. Every pull back leaves him empty again and every ram forward churns his womb. Not suited to this slow pace, the Alpha quick abandons it in favor of a rougher, faster pace, pistoning its cock in and out of his battered pussy as it desires. Ryan manages a weak whimper around the cock in his throat, unable to even touch himself without the worry of making a wrong move. He feels the Alpha pop the forming bud of its knot inside him only to yank it out in the same motion, grinding his clit so wonderfully.

Again, the knot is stuffed inside his tight cunt but this time, it’s too large to pull back again. It swells quickly, the lips of Ryan’s eager cunt clinging flush against it as it ties them together. Already it feels so much bigger than the last knots he took and it’s still growing. Its knot feels even bigger than the Bighorners and the Alpha pumps its cum straight into his womb, every ounce making the bump in his lower belly swell. There’s so much of it, he feels as though he’s going to burst. It’s a struggle to remain conscious through what little air he gets and the mind numbing pleasure.

The first coyote wriggles its hips, pulling at Ryan’s jaw in a painful way as it tries to unlodge itself. As much as he tries to open his mouth, the knot is simply too large. Impatiently, the coyote yanks back, pulling its knot free and popping Ryan’s jaw in the process. Pain lurches down his spine and Ryan coughs up a mouthful of cum. It pools from his lips as he tosses his head down and his entire body shakes as he orgasms- from the pain or something else he isn’t sure.

A groan escapes his raw, cum slicked throat as he collapses onto his chest. The bump in his belly grows uncomfortable as the Alpha stuffs every drop it has into his poor womb, turning itself around just to assure every drop is milked out. He clenches down, feeling every inch of the fat cock inside him. Ryan groans tiredly. The coyote licks his mouth and he's simply too exhausted to bother pushing it away as it presses its tongue into his mouth. His jaw is most certainly dislocated.

Though the Alpha seems to have stopped coming, hopefully, its knot doesn’t get any smaller. Obviously it's more than content to remain tied to him as it tries to assure itself a pack of pups with his cunt. Ryan feels a little nauseous, likely from the sheer amount of cum pumped down his throat, and his knees hurt from his position but otherwise, he guesses he's stuck here as long as the Alpha wants him to be. He tries to pop his jaw back into place with his hands, using a stimpack and some med-x to make it a little more manageable.

The other coyote keeps trying to lick his face, more of an annoyance than anything else, and Ryan keeps shoving it away. Eventually it just sits itself down with him to relax or protect him or something. Ryan drifts in and out of sleep for a while but with the Alpha’s knot putting pressure on his clit, it's hard to really get comfortable. Finally it pulls it's knot out even as Ryan’s cunt clings to it. Cum flows down the inside of his thighs as Ryan’s knees give out under him but the rest of it remains deep in his womb. It looks like the Alpha packed much more cum in him than he could previously hold, likely attributed to being stretched out by the Gecko eggs.

What a pain.

After giving himself some time to recover, Ryan makes quick work of skinning the two coyotes before grabbing all his stuff and heading back to town. He's not going to talk properly for days.


	6. Bighorner II

Ryan is, well, bored really.

These raiders who ‘captured’ him and are ‘having their way’ with him aren't exactly as thrilling as Ryan had hoped for. He ‘accidentally’ stumbled himself into one of their little rest spots and ‘begged’ to be spared with his body. What he's learned from this is that raiders are fucking morons. Still, Ryan was horny and they were close by. Sure, he knows he could just go to a respectable town and find someone to have sex with easily but that didn't sound nearly as entertaining. Plus, he wants to kill them afterward.

As it turns out, this isn't satisfying at all. Ryan isn’t sure what it is, though. That their dicks are too small or there's not enough danger or that he knows he can put an end to this whenever he wants. It's not the same. He's not even close. It's annoying but all he can think about are those coyotes from last week. He's pretty sure there's _still_ cum in his womb.

“Hey, move over,” one of the raiders grunts. “Let me in there, too.”

“Oh, don’t,” Ryan says in a flat tone. “You _monsters_.” This has been a huge waste of his time. With some mild arguing between the raiders trying to group up on him, they finally managed to position themselves well enough to let two of them at his cunt. Even with both cocks thrust into him, Ryan isn’t impressed. He gives them a chance of a few seconds to change his mind but improvement really isn’t going to happen here.

Bored and irritated now, Ryan swiftly deals with the lot of them before they really understand what's happening. Idiots. They don't even have any good loot on them and he only winds up a few extra caps richer than before for his wasted time. This is the last time he turns to raiders for a good time.

Ryan makes his way back to Goodsprings, still vaguely horny and unsatisfied. The town seems to be mostly asleep by the time he returns well into the night. Shops are closed, people who live here have returned to the homes they've claimed in the wasteland and those that don't have retired to Geoff's bar for the night. It's nice and quiet aside from some stray animals and some stray drunks. Goodsprings has always been a quiet town, though, that's why Ryan always returns to it.

It would probably be a good idea to pick up his weird lizard kids from Jack before he retires for the night but really, he thinks she can wait until morning. They're probably all sleeping already, anyways. Instead, he heads for the abandoned school building he's settled into a home for himself. People tend to avoid it thanks to the giant mantis that happen to hang around. They don't bother Ryan any- or at least not enough to be a problem to him. He's really fixed it up nice for himself.

As he's looking for his makeshift key in his pile of stuff, a stray Bighorner wanders towards him. It probably belongs to one of the ranches in town, these things get loose all the time. It's not like they ever wander far, though. Obviously this one just wanted to follow him. Ryan looks at it halfly as he continues to search for his key among the thousands of other keys he has. Why does he have so many keys? The Bighorner stands rather menacingly a few feet away, watching him, but it doesn’t make a move yet. It's a little more tame than the ones in the wild.

Ryan hurriedly unlocks his door and as he slips inside, the Bighorner comes closer. He stares at it as it seems to almost questioningly want to come in, too. Absolutely not. The coyotes were one thing. He's not about to try to fuck another one of these things. Ryan immediately recalls what happened last time when he was pushed down and mounted for hours by a whole herd of them. Then he quickly recalls his unsatisfying run in with raiders earlier and his cunt still aching for some relief.

Quietly, Ryan looks around a bit too make sure no one's around. There's not. He grabs the Bighorner by one of its horns and hurriedly tugs it inside the building. This is ridiculous. He can’t believe he's doing this. What's his excuse this time? Hell, what was his excuse _last_ time? He’s an animal fucker, that’s it. That’s what this is now. He fucks animals. This is what his life has come to. The Bighorner, oblivious to anything Ryan is thinking about and really everything else ever, just kind of stands in Ryan’s makeshift home what could be called patiently.

In the meantime, Ryan tugs his gear off and sorts through the junk he’s collected today to put away neatly in the lockers around the room. He’ll probably pawn most of it off on Jack tomorrow in exchange for some more ammo. Ryan glances back at the Bighorner, still dumbly standing around, then goes back to his business. This is dumb. This is so dumb. Ryan knows it’s dumb. He also knows he’s increasingly more aroused than he was earlier, though. He could just masturbate like a normal person, sit and think about cute little lads while he gets himself off, but no. He has to be a weird person.

“Oh, hey Ray. What's my darkest secret you ask? Well I actually work for Caesar. Yep. Fucks me whenever he wants. Just kidding! Actually I can only get off by getting fucked deep and hard by fat animal cock!” Ryan says to no one in particular. The Bighorner snorts and he looks at it again. It's small for a Bighorner but then again, they're massive in the first place. He pats it on its gross head mildly.

“This is a one time thing,” he says irritably. “If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you. Now I'm talking to it, great.” The Bighorner, of course, doesn’t make even the slightest suggestion of acknowledgement. It's just a dumb animal, after all. Ryan sighs mutely, rubbing his dripping cunt through his jeans. He's already so wet just thinking about what happened last time; packed so full of Bighorner dick and cum. He needs to just get this over with quick.

Ryan strips out of his clothes so they don't get ripped, _again_ , and rubs his clit between his fingers. The Bighorner, fortunately, remains still as he walks around to its side and crouches down to peer underneath it. Already it's long, thin penis is unsheathing in excitement. Ryan knows first hand how thick it gets, though. He strokes it a bit, decides this is too weird and unnecessary, before just getting down on his knees to get under it. It bucks at him eagerly and Ryan cautiously pauses so it doesn't accidentally step on him before trying to move into place again.

This Bighorner is much more tame than the last ones, likely because it's farm raised. It remains still why Ryan carefully positions himself on his hands and knees underneath it. He slicks a few fingers in his cunt as if it'll help much before reaching back to help guide the tip against his drooling cunt. Immediately, the Bighorner thrusts forward, jabbing it's hard cock all the way to the back of his cunt in one strike.

Ryan gasps loudly, throwing his head down as it suddenly starts thrusting into him hard and fast, hitting his cervix again and again. He nearly comes right there. The Bighorner adjusts itself, shifting its hips forward more to try to bury its cock in him completely. Every short, shallow thrust stirs Ryan's insides. He braces himself on his chest, steadying his hands as best he can against the floor to give the beast some leverage. It won’t fit properly if it gets too big too soon, not that the creature needs to be told this.

Putting its hooves right up against Ryan’s shoulders, the Bighorner jabs its dick firmly against his insides. Ryan whimpers as it relents though but not for long. Another hard, determined thrust forces its swelling cock into his womb and orgasm grips Ryan harshly. He cries out, drool clinging his his mouth as the beast eagerly has its way with him with deep, rapid thrusts. It’s so far in him, grinding against places Ryan longs for now.

Second by second, the Bighorner’s cock grows large inside of him, swelling to its full mass and stretching him right along with it. He feels so deliciously full and when he glances down, Ryan can see the flared head outlined against his belly. It’s so _deep_. Ryan pants and groans against the floor, leaving a spot of drool beneath him in his bliss. Slick and his own cum runs down the inside of his thighs and every thrust makes a wet, lewd sound as his cunt struggles to keep up with the creatures demanding pace.

Ryan pushes himself up onto his hands, careful not to lose his balance or unwittingly make the creature move. He grabs onto the Bighorner’s front legs to support himself a little, getting a better look at the bulging dick inside of him. So much better than raiders. A hard thrust makes him toss his head down again, his mouth cocked open as a strangled moan slips out. Ray’s getting a hell of a show out of this, that’s for sure. The Bighorner’s only becomes more aggressive with its thrusts, jolting his insides.

What, Ray?

Ryan practically stops breathing, looking up just enough to catch a glimpse of the pair of feet just out his field of view. Those dumb, checkered sneakers are definitely Ray’s. Ryan dares not look up further than that. There is absolutely no doubt that Ray has a full view of everything from the Bighorner’s dick fully sheathed inside of him to the cum dripping down his thighs to his painfully erect clit. Ryan doesn’t know what to do about this. Death. Time for death.

The Bighorner grinds its cock against him hard and Ryan gasps out a moan he can’t hold back. It bucks into him as far as it can, rocking him forward. He’s going to come again. Ray’s going to watch him come from animal dick- from a Bighorner coming inside him. Certainly not having a care in the world who else is around, the Bighorner gladly pushes its dick all the way inside of him as it floods his snug womb with searing hot cum. Ryan whimpers, it’s twitching, hard dick so flush against his walls. Another orgasm hits him hard as he’s pumped full to the beast’s content.

Shuddering out a gasp, Ryan tries to find some purchase to grab a hold of and support himself on. The bulge of his belly only swells as more and more cum is packed into his womb. It’s so deep in him, though, and still so hard, he can’t get it off of him right away, the flared head of the Bighorner’s cock locking it inside him for the time being. Sure enough, Ray doesn’t seem to have budged even remotely though Ryan still can’t bare to look up. He’s never been so mortified in his life.

“Holy shit,” Ray says. “You’re so weird. You’re _so_ weird!” Ryan doesn’t say anything but just watches Ray’s feet as he begins to pace a little in the small area. He lowers his head into his hands to at least try to cover his shame.

“The egg laying thing makes sense now _I guess_!” Ray assures.

“Oh, Atom,” Ryan groans. “You saw that?”

“I thought you saw me come in and came to, I don’t know, say hi? But instead you fucking laid two eggs that _hatched_! That was weird! That was somehow weirder than this! What the fuck was I supposed to say about that? At least now I know I wasn’t shitfaced on Jet again!” Ray insists. If Ryan had known Ray was anywhere _near_ that building he would have been on the other side of the fucking wasteland. He decides its best not to say anything else about that situation or this one. Ryan’s pretty sure he’s about to die from just pure humiliation, so at least there’s that. Ray sighs loudly and above Ryan, the Bighorner lets out a snort.

“You’re so weird,” Ray repeats again. “What the fuck. This is so weird.” Why did Ray even come over here? He _never_ comes to where Ryan is staying. It’s also like one in the morning, he should be eight different kinds of asleep.

“Fuck,” Ray breathes out. “ _Fuck_. Okay next time- fuck- next time I’m gonna go ‘head and knock first. I’m going to leave you to whatever weird fucking thing is going on here right now and whenever the fuck you’re done- preferably some time when there’s no some animal dick just like- fuck, sorry, fuck. Just- come talk to me tomorrow afternoon, okay?”

“Okay,” Ryan says softly. Ray leaves the school building in a hurry, unsurprisingly, and Ryan collapses down into a slightly less shamed heap. The Bighorner snort again, its cock significantly softer now but obviously it not too interested in leaving him be just yet. Excess cum drools down his legs in globs, his womb absolutely filled to the brim already and well round.

This is, quite literally, the worse thing that could have happened. He has to move. He either has to find a new town or fucking die. Those are his only options now. Maybe he’ll just move to some radiation spring with the other Atom followers and become an even weirder hermit. No one will ever know who he is, no one will notice his thinning hair, there won’t be any animals, it’ll be great.

“I hate you, Bighorner,” Ryan murmurs. “You big fuck. This is your fault.”

The Bighorner snorts.

\- x -

Ryan stops to collect his lizard babies before he goes to see Ray and no one really reacts to him any differently than usual. Geoff irritably shoves his kids at him, both of their mouths tied closed with boxing tape but that’s not unusual. They like to bite and they like to bite Geoff specifically. Ryan wraps them up and sticks the pair of them safely in his bag before continuing out back to the yard of semi-abandoned trailers.

It’s always easy to forget Ray has taken up home back here since he’s rarely actually back here. Still, this is where he hoards all his junk and he would be worried about people stealing it but at this point there’s just such a sheer amount of it, he probably welcomes it. Ryan awkwardly taps on the side of the burned out husk, the trailer not possessing any kind of door, and Ray replies with a distracted grunt.

Carefully, Ryan pokes his head instead and sure enough, Ray is currently a little busy with jet. They all have their kicks. Geoff likes alcohol and Jack can be found on daddy-o from time to time. The Jones are rarely never not on psycho if they’re out in the wasteland. Mica like mentants and there’s not much Jeremy doesn’t like. Gavin hits the day tripper hard and Ryan, of course, is rarely without med-x. It’s the little things that get them through the wasteland.

Ryan settles himself on a pile of something vaguely soft looking and Ray doesn’t immediately say anything to him.

“Thanks for not telling anyone, yet,” Ryan murmurs. He still doesn’t quite want to look Ray in the eye yet.

“I’m not telling anyone,” Ray scoffs back. “Whatever weird fucking shit you do in your spare time is your business. Even if it’s fucking weird as fuck.” That’s kind of surprising, honestly. Ray is very much a merchant of caps and the fact that he isn’t immediately trying to use this as blackmail is pretty weird in itself.

“Uh, why did you want to talk to me, then?” Ryan asks. He figures this wasn’t going to go well, that’s for sure. Ray sighs loudly again and finally they look at each other. He murmurs something under his breath that sounds like it’s supposed to be directed at Ryan but is too inaudible. Ryan pretends like he totally understood what was said, nodding faintly, but this only makes Ray sigh louder.

“Do you want to go on a fuckin date or something, fuck,” Ray says, louder this time.

“Are you going to kill me?” Ryan replies.

“What? No? Look dude, you’re really fucking weird but I already knew that so, like, I don’t know, we could go kill some raiders or something? What do you do for fun besides fuck animals?” he questions perhaps just as scathingly as he meant to.

“I’m so confused,” Ryan admits.

“Me too, buddy,” Ray agrees. “Turns out animal fucking isn’t a deal breaker for me. A surprise for both of us. Do you want to date or not?”

“Please,” Ryan says softly.

“Cool.”

That definitely could have gone worse. 


	7. Cazador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day here's oviposition

Ryan peers into a broken bit of the building curiously and has a look around to the degree that he can. He spots the package he’s looking for and, likewise, spots the large amounts of bottlecap mines sitting around waiting for someone to try and take it. This isn’t all that unusual for him to be honest. Most packages he’s sent to retrieve are awful and he is not paid enough for this. Still, he generally gets something good out of it.

Going through the front door would certainly be a mistake. Ryan backs up and glances around the building to find a new way in. It’s fairly flimsy, too, he doesn’t want to set anything off for fear that the whole thing will come down. There’s a few windows, fortunately, and several of them are more or less open. Ryan starts his climb, pulling himself up onto a ledge in order to get to a window on the second story.

Curiously, he looks inside but fortunately, there’s no landmines on the top floor. Most people in the wasteland aren’t amazing climbers- either that or they’re not smart enough to try. Ryan plies off the piece of wood nailed across the window and tosses it off to the side so he can actually fit through the window. It’s still a bit tight but good enough to get in.

Or it would be if not for the metal bars that suddenly drop as he’s halfway through the window. Ryan lets out a startled, pained noise as it snaps down on his spine heavily, knocking the wind out of him. Damn these stupid pre-war contraptions. He wriggles trying to get himself free, but the bars are not only heavy but seem to have locked into place with rust. In his travel he’s come across a few things like this, supposedly set up in pre-war times to deter thieves. They work very well in post-war times, too.

Ryan works himself around to try to get into a decent position to lift it again but it’s got him fairly well pinned down. This is unfortunate. He glances up, looking at the mechanism holding it up but it’s so rusted, it’s hard to tell which part of it would help release him. What a pain. Ryan huffs irritably as he cranes to dig into his bag for a weapon repair kit. At least these things are easy enough to break down.

While he’s searching, Ryan hears the distinct buzzing noise of a cazador. He pauses what he’s doing to listen and after a moment, he decides that it’s just one. Which is weird because cazadores aren’t found in this area normally and very rarely by themselves. Nonetheless, Ryan returns to what he’s doing albeit a bit quicker this time. The cazador flies directly for him and within moments, he can hear it buzzing around right outside the house. Ryan sighs. There’s not much he can do about this at the moment so he just works quicker.

Unsurprisingly, the cazador is quite interested in him. Ryan freezes when it comes and lands neatly on his back. It’s smaller than he expected and it just flutters its wings gently from on top of him. At least he remembered to bring antipoison with him this time. He’s learned his lesson from the night stalkers.

“Shoo,” Ryan says, squirming a little to try to get it to leave. “ _Fuck off_.” It doesn’t care much. Instead, it flutters its wings again and just readjusts itself. Ryan glances over his shoulder through the bars at it. It doesn’t look like a normal cazador. Then again, he’s never really taken the time to stop and examine them, either. Even if they don’t attack him, they’re weird and he’d rather just leave them be and not be anywhere near them. He most certainly doesn’t want on sitting on him.

Nor does he want its stinger on him.

Ryan shudders as the cazador rubs its stinger between his legs, its weird feet curiously tapping against his back as it continuously moves itself around. At least it doesn’t have claws to rip his clothes. He goes back to searching for a repair kit to get himself out of here, ignoring the oversized wasp for the time being. It’s a little difficult, the thing doing its best to rub the broad side of its stinger against his cunt, but it’s harmless enough. For a while at least.

The cazador jabs its stinger through his pants suddenly, startling Ryan. The sharp tip punctures his jeans easily, its stinger sliding between the lips of his cunt in a single movement. Ryan stays deathly still. He can feel the sharp tip of it just barely touching his velvet walls; far too close for comfort. The cazador, fortunately, withdraws it stinger without any injury and Ryan sighs in relief. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

Something moves between his legs. It's not its stinger this time; it's fleshy and warm. Ryan can make an educated guess as to what it is. The cazador finally stops its shuffling around to actually take a firm hold on him with its weird feet. It's equally weird dick moves around between his legs a bit as if it has a mind of its own, brushing against the inside of his thighs in search. It feels strangely big for something of a cazador size but maybe that's just compared to its much smaller stinger.

It grinds against him through his jeans, pulsing against his warm cunt teasingly as it moves around. Ryan taps his teeth together impatiently, not that he has to wait long. The cazador finds the hole its made in his jeans again, the perfect size for it, and with a pinpoint thrust, it drives its cock into his pussy all at once. Ryan gasps, a noise that turns into a shuddered moan as the cazador thrusts its dick in as far as it'll go. Its feels weird, not quite soft like the geckos but not firm, either. It moves inside of him, though, the tip prodding him so deeply.

It throbs intensely as the cazador thrusts against him again as if searching for something. Ryan can also made a good guess to what it's looking for. He pants hotly, curling his toes as he's rocked against the window frame. The iron bars holding him in place are uncomfortably heavy but fortunately not painful. The weight of it pushing him against the sill makes him feel the cazador’s cock much more, every thrust pushing against his lower belly. It's not overly big but still long and thick enough to stretch him just enough. The strange shape rubs him in places that make him squirm restlessly.

A firm thrust jams the tip against his cervix and Ryan groans deeply, pushing his hips back against the creature. He holds onto the window sill for some balance as the cazador adjusts again. With the next thrust, the cazador pushes the strange tip of its meaty dick into his womb easily. It doesn’t seem interested in thrusting anymore after that and Ryan realises why very suddenly; it's not a dick, it's an ovipositor. He feels the egg push against the lips of his pussy and with minimum force, pop inside. A guttural groan slips out.

The egg is much bigger than from the geckos but softer, too, and oblong in shape. It nudges against his cervix firmly but it's too big to slip past. The cazador’s ovipositor is well locked into his womb, however, not allowing it slide out, either. Another egg works it way into his cunt and grinds against the first, putting even more pressure on his deepest parts. Ryan arches his back uselessly as a third egg is stuffed in soon after, stretching him faintly between the three of them. He clenched down hard.

Finally, the first one pops inside and he feels the heaviness of the egg in his womb all at once, tearing a gasp from him. The second one follows closely after and the third after it. They're so big his womb feels bloated and heavy already. Still the cazador pumps another into him, forcing it into his womb with the others and stretching him uncomfortably. Ryan grips the window tighter, the eggs inside of him pushed against his belly. Another presses against his cunt and Ryan whimper quietly as it's worked down to kiss his cervix. He already feels so full.

The cazador doesn’t really care and it's intent on getting all of its eggs in him. It thrusts against him firmly, pumping it's ovipositor in an attempt to work it in. Ryan groans as the last one finally pushes into his womb and nestles inside of him before the cazador withdraws its throbbing ovipositor. Ryan drolls, shuddering hotly as he feels the eggs shift inside of him faintly. He comes with a breathless little moan, his cunt twitching longingly in the aftermath.

Ryan definitely doesn’t need cazadores hatching inside him.

The cazador sticks around, obviously, loitering on his back harmlessly as it flutters its wings again. Ryan takes a moment to catch his breath and recompose himself before trying to get the creature's attention. He shines some light off his pipboy into the other side of the house and it takes the cazador a few dumb minutes to fly itself around the house and into the other open window. It peers at the shiny spot curiously and while it does that, Ryan ties a rope to the bars pinning him down. He tosses the other end over a high beam, using his crowbar to pull the end back to himself, then lassos the cazador with it. This things are stronger than they look- unfortunately.

Ryan wasn’t really sure how he was going to get the cazador to pull but fortunately, being lassoed freaks it out and it goes bolting back out the window. The bars raise up quickly and Ryan hastily climbs free the moment he has a chance. He takes a moment to look at the uncomfortable, but fortunately discrete, bump in his belly before deciding he doesn’t care to be here much longer. He carefully grabs the package without stepping down into the field of mines and tucks it away before heading out the window the cazador flew out of. This one doesn't have bars but it is quite the drop down.

The cazador flies around wildly as it tries to get free, tangled tightly in Ryan's rope work and not quite strong enough to yank the iron bars off the window. Poor thing. Ryan blasts it with his shotgun, exploding it into pieces.

He goes ahead and sews his pants back up before heading home.

\- x -

“Uh,” Ryan says as he enters the schoolhouse he's made into his home. Ray looks back at him before returning to his snooping, and destruction of Ryan's nice organization. “Why are you in my house? Looking through my stuff?” Edgar and Sir Scales chase some mantis around the house.

“Seeing if you have anything to steal,” Ray replies simply. Fair enough. Ryan's pretty sure he locked the door but he knows that's not gonna stop someone like Ray. That being said, he could have at least waited until they were dating more than a month. “You out fuckin’ animals again?”

Ryan turns a flushed shade of red but doesn't answer. Ray glances back at him and Ryan realises he was joking. That being said, the look he gets is all too knowing only making him turn a darker shade of red. Ray goes back to his scrounging.

“Find anything?” Ryan asks, trying to change the conversation as he takes his gear off for the day.

“No,” Ray snorts. “Why do you keep all this junk? I mean, shit man, I keep junk but at least I don't have six thousand keys and ten thousand holotapes. Damn.” He doesn’t understand how much Ryan _can not_ get rid of those things. Even if he knows he doesn’t need them, or want them, he absolutely can never, _ever_ get rid of them. Ryan doesn’t say anything about it, though, just shrugs and sorts out his stuff into his newly unsorted containers. Ray has more or less tried to put most things back it seems.

” _This lady's fucking nuts man,_ ” a voice says. Ryan turns to look at Ray curiously who is listening to one of the tapes. He's never heard this before. Where did Ray get it? ” _I don’t know if I'm getting paid enough for this shit. Guardin’ some beautiful lady who thinks too much and fucks ‘er own dog, damn._ ” Ryan’s _definitely_ never heard this. He wanders over closer to listen attentively now.

” _Keeps sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout ‘breeding’ new life into the wasteland. Yeah right. Had to guard ‘er the other day while she doused herself with pheromones and fucked a herd of fuckin’ geckos. That ain't the face of a woman who's doin’ this for science._ ” The holotapes ends abruptly and they both squint at it questionably.

“Well,” Ray says.

“Where did you get this?” Ryan asks.

“It was in your stuff, dude,” Ray answers. That would explain so much- or at least the beginning part. Did he accidentally douse himself with pheromones while exploring somewhere? Ryan takes the tape to read the label but it doesn’t help much. He needs to remember where he found this.

“Have I mentioned that you're weird,” Ray murmurs. “Because sometimes I forget and then this happens and I wonder why we're dating.”

“I didn’t ask you to go through my stuff,” Ryan scoffs back.

“And I didn't ask to find weird animal porn,” Ray replies. “We don't always get what we want.”

“This isn’t porn,” Ryan grumbles.

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Ray answers.

“I told you, those books aren’t porn Ray! Those are research notes! It's very hard to find research in the Mojave!”

“Yeah, and I research big fat tittes but you do you, man.”  



	8. Cazador II

Like most people, Ray doesn’t really know how to cook anything besides making it not raw and sometimes less poisonous. It's why Ryan likes cooking for him when he's able. He found a nice stew recipe from some fiend he decapitated recently and surprisingly, it's pretty good.

Now full of stew, they lay together comfortably on Ryan's somewhat clean bedding. Edgar and Sir Scales have already been tucked away into one of the lockers for bed and the Mojave is nice and quiet outside. Ryan's pleased to have a good night's sleep tonight and Ray doesn’t often sleep with him so it's an especially nice treat. That being said, he can easily be convinced away from that.

He and Ray don't often sleep together because they're not often in the same place long enough to do so, let alone overnight. This means they haven't had much time for sex, either, but of course they haven't been dating all that long. Ray sits up, clearly no longer content with this post food cuddle, and hoists himself onto Ryan's lap. Ryan looks at him curiously.

“We gonna bang or are you only into Bighorners?” he asks bluntly, not necessarily a light hearted tease but a joke all the same.

“I don’t know, are you only into ‘big tiddies’?” Ryan questions back. Ray immediately puts his hands on Ryan's chest and squeezes them curiously.

“You got some bara tits going on here man, don’t worry,” he assures. Ryan doesn’t know what that means and he's not sure he wants to. “Really, though, I was promised some good action by Geoff.” For the last time, Geoff needs to mind his own business. Why does he even think he knows that? Ryan never has, and at this rate never will, sleep with Geoff.

“I guess I'll make an exception this time,” Ryan replies. He'd be more upset about it but Ray really isn’t wrong. Ryan really isn’t attracted to anyone besides Ray. He isn’t attracted to Bighorners either but at least they fuck nice. Most encounters with other people leave something to be desired when all is said and done. However, he does actually like Ray, a lot, so hopefully that won't be the case here.

The cazador eggs probably won't be an issue even if they're still packed into his womb somewhat uncomfortably. Ray doesn’t waste any time, immediately pressing his hand against Ryan's cunt and rubbing him through his jeans. Ryan's not one to complain. He groans faintly and Ray shifts himself around to straddle one of his thighs to grind against. It very quickly becomes way too hot in here for Ryan. He attempts to sit up to give Ray a hand but Ray stops what he's doing to make sure Ryan stays down.

Considering Ray only has one hand, Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if Ray would prefer to have the majority of control here. Of course, that's nothing Ryan is complaining about, either. He remains on his back and Ray hastily returns to grinding against his leg. With nimble little fingers, he unbuttons Ryan's jeans in order to slip his hand down them and rub his cunt more directly. Ryan groans. He helps Ray out a little, minutely pushing his thigh up against his hot pussy in return.

Ray gets to his feet suddenly and shimmies out of his pants and Ryan quickly decides to do the same, leaving them off to the side for the time being. Now knowing Ray is from a vault, it's much less surprising that he keeps himself so clean. Fortunately most people Ryan associates with have decent hygiene but honestly, there aren't many people who will trade cleanliness for clean water. Ray probably knows a place knowing him. Ryan kinda wishes he had at least washed off after his run in with the cazador.

“I'm not gonna, like, get animal pregnant if I sit on your face, am I?” Ray asks.

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Ryan replies.

“That wasn’t really the answer I was looking for,” Ray says.

“Probably not?” Ryan tries again.

“That isn't much better,” Ray says blandly.

“Since when are you so hard to please?” Ryan scoffs. Ray doesn’t really dignify this with a response, likely because he doesn’t want to, and instead he simply gets to it. Unsurprisingly, Ray is pretty light and he knows it, sitting himself on Ryan's face without hesitation. Ryan grasps his thighs to help adjust him into place, eagerly kissing and licking at the inside of his thighs before lapping at his wet cunt. This gets a low groan from him so Ryan happily continues. He flicks his tongue over his clit and between his folds. This is good enough for a while but it isn't too long until Ray is grinding down against him.

Still, Ray obviously has other plans in mind. While Ryan is busy eating him out, Ray palms Ryan's pussy at his leisure. Ryan makes a small huff. Oddly enough, Ray's dainty little fingers in his cunt is actually quite satisfying and Ryan tries to roll his hips into them for more. Ray pinches his erect clit, every move intentionally teasing, as he curiously figures out what Ryan likes. Right now, more would just be nice.

Unsurprisingly, Ryan doesn’t exactly have to tell him this- which is nice because his mouth is rather busy at the moment. Ray stuffs another finger into him and another after that. Despite them only being fingers, Ryan is thoroughly enjoying this. Just the fact that he adores Ray already makes him enjoy this increasingly more. Unfortunately, even then he finds he can’t come like this. He needs something thicker and longer.

A shudder rolls down Ryan's back as Ray presses his fingers in deep. Ryan rolls his tongue against Ray's clit, making his thighs twitch around him. Ray rocks against his face and Ryan feels him push his fingers further in. They're so close, his fingertips just slightly out of reach of that spot he loves. With minimum pressure, Ray stuffs the rest of his hand into his eager cunt and Ryan arches against the bed with a groan.

“Okay,” Ray says. “Not sure what I was expecting.” Ryan whimpers as Ray rocks his fingers against the entrance of his womb. He grips Ray's thighs tighter. While the encounter with the Cazador earlier was decent, Ryan finds he craves this much more. Ray rubbing and prodding at his cervix is far better than he could have hoped for and he pushes his hips into it desperately. Of course, Ray is fairly slim and so is his arm but Ryan doesn’t mind.

He's sure to show his appreciation enthusiastically, using his tongue on every spot that makes Ray's thighs twitch. Unsurprisingly, he has a very sensitive clit and Ryan makes no hesitation to tease it relentlessly. Ray isn’t a very vocal person but it's easy to tell he's feeling it when he's trembling so much and his hot cunt drools without stop. Ryan jolts when Ray presses a finger firmly against his womb almost curiously. He whimpers a muffled sound but Ray is very intent on what he's doing now. Carefully at first, he rolls his hand around in a way that makes Ryan squirm and once he seems to realise Ryan's adoring this, he's less careful.

Ray's fingers prod at his cervix again and again and Ryan whines faintly at the fleeting, inconsistent pleasure. He's so close. Perhaps not entirely intentionally with how much Ryan's wriggling, Ray pushes a finger into his womb and Ryan is immediately struck with an intense orgasm. He clenches his thighs together automatically and arches his back, his fingers dug firmly in Ray's thighs as the blissful satisfaction washes over him.

“I mean, I'm not really surprised,” Ray murmurs. “I did see you get, like, wrecked by a Bighorner, but I'm pretty sure that's not how that's _supposed_ to work.” Ryan doesn’t really bother saying anything to this. Ray waits for him to loosen his thighs again and when he does, he thrusts another finger into his womb making Ryan gasp. It's shortly after that Ryan realises what exactly has caught Ray's attention; the eggs.

A jolt goes down his spine as Ray works a second finger into his womb. Ryan squirms but at the same time, he doesn’t want to move so much he deters Ray. It's a much slower, more intense pleasure than Ryan's been used to over these last couple weeks; Ray is determined in a different kind of way. Ryan makes a guttural groan as Ray tries to work his hand out again, the small pressure on his womb making Ryan whimper. Ray replies by rubbing his cunt more firmly into Ryan's face and Ryan obediently laps at his folds.

Again, Ryan comes with a violent shudder as the cazador egg is firmly, but slowly, pulled out of him. He whimpers faintly as Ray withdraws his hand and leaves his pussy achingly empty.

“Do I want to know how you fucked a cazador without, idk, horribly dying?” Ray asks after a moment of silence. He doesn’t seem to be expecting a reply. “Like, dude, not even in a weird sexy way, we should probably get those out of you before they hatch or something.” He makes a good point. Still, he doesn’t wait for any kind of answer and simply stuffs his hand back into Ryan's cunt. Ryan grunts hotly.

“You could at least make me come while I'm doing you a favor,” Ray murmurs as he thrusts two fingers back into his womb. Ryan's working on it. Despite seemingly being very sensitive, he obviously doesn’t come easily. Unsurprising, really. Now knowing Ryan actually loves this, Ray doesn’t take it easy on him at all. He moves his fingers around as he searches for another egg and when he catches a hold of one, he pulls it out much less slow than before. Ryan rasps hotly, a pained jolt mingling in the aftermath of his orgasm. Ray drops it with the other one and rubs his clit with his thumb for a moment before pushing his hand back in again.

Ryan whimpers, clenching around his hand needily as Ray looks for another egg. He sucks on his erect clit and for his effort Ray makes a low, hot gasp. Again, Ray rubs his dripping cunt against Ryan's face and Ryan offers a little more aid by rubbing a finger against him. Another orgasm nearly hits him again when Ray yanks out another eggs from his womb and Ryan just spreads his thighs even more. He rubs Ray's clit feverishly with his thumb as he uses his tongue to lick at his soft, velvet inners.

“Fuck,” Ray curses softly. If his trembling thighs and curled ties are any indicator, he's very close. He presses his hand into Ryan's stretched cunt once again and this time, he has to push further in to find another egg. His index and middle finger are knuckle deep in his womb and Ryan is in pure bliss even with his womb becoming more empty- as opposed to usual. Another egg is pulled out of his deepest parts and Ryan can only makes a needy noise.

Ray presses his slick hand against Ryan's lower stomach and pushes down faintly at first, then harder. He's panting now, rutting his hips against Ryan's tongue and fingers in eager little movements. Confirming there's a last egg remaining, Ray stuffs his hand in again and this time, thrusts three fingers into Ryan's cervix. Ryan comes for a third time, his pussy drenched and quivering by now. Ray lets him ride it out this time, pulling the last egg out achingly slow and making Ryan feel it deep in him.

Eager to return the favor, Ryan thrusts another finger into Ray's drooling cunt and rolls his tongue against his clit firmly. Ray drops the egg in the pile with the rest and braces himself on Ryan's thigh. Ryan sucks his clit with determination now as Ray rocks against his fingers more aggressively.

“Fuck, dude,” Ray groans. He clasps his thighs around Ryan's head hard as he comes and Ryan diligently keeps working his tongue until Ray releases him. With a satisfied huff, Ray climbs off to lay beside him on the small mattress. Ryan wipes his face off on a piece of cloth before rubbing a bit of slick from between his legs.

“That was weird,” Ray says.

“It was- good though?” Ryan replies. Ray gives him a look before rolling over onto his side away from Ryan.

“Yeah, yeah, you give good face,” he promises. “Next time I expect more fucking, though.” Ryan laughs softly.

“Sure,” he agrees and he lays back down and carefully snuggles up to Ray's back. Ray settles in comfortably.

\- x -

Ryan stirs faintly as he hears rustling around in his home. He lifts his head enough to discover it's Ray and his two lizard kids already up and about. Why Ray is up so early is beyond him. He yawns softly as he moves into a sitting position and pushes his hair back. That was a very good night's sleep if he'd say so himself.

“Shit. Watch the teeth would you,” Ray scoffs as he shakes his hand out. Neither of the geckos seem to pay him any mind, instead happily chowing down on their breakfast. Ray holds out another egg, careful of his fingers this time.

“Ray,” Ryan says flatly. “Are those-?”

“I washed them,” Ray promises. Gross. “Hey, I wasn't going to eat them.” Ryan feels the solution to that wasn’t to feed the cazador eggs to his geckos instead. He's too tired to really debate this right now, fortunately. Instead, he gets himself up to start getting ready to head out. No reason to lolly about when there's stuff to get done. Ray looks at him curiously as he cleans himself up a little better.

“Where’re you off to, today?” he asks curiously.

[“Gotta bring a robot dog to get his brain replaced up at some super mutant town.”]  
[“I heard the Legion is trying to muscle in on Nelson again. Thought I'd show them why that's a bad idea.]  
[“Something weird is happening at the Drive -In. I'm gonna go check it out.”]


	9. Deathclaw

Ryan feels pretty bad about having to kill the mother deathclaw but he had made the mistake of poking his nose where it didn't belong and she just wouldn't let him be. With the note he found, though, he thinks he can take the remaining egg back to its nest and perhaps there will be something there to take care of it.

It is a little ironic, Ryan won't say it's not, especially considering he cleared out a whole colony of them for some miners, but that's a little different. There was no relocating them and they had nested where they shouldn't have. These deathclaws, on the other hand, are minding their own business and some assholes came and took their eggs. They didn't even have the decency or skill to kill the alphas first.

So here's Ryan, trudging to some forgotten corner of fuck-all-vill with a deathclaw egg. In retrospect, he didn't think this through all the way. When he gets closer, sure enough, a deathclaw appears out of nowhere and it seems to sniff briefly before recognising its egg. It looks like the only one around and perhaps to everyone's fortune, this was probably the first batch of what would later become a large colony. Without a mate, it'll likely fuck off with its egg to somewhere else.

Carefully, Ryan sets the lone egg in the nest of garbage and the deathclaw examines it curiously, flicking its tongue out before turning to look at Ryan again. For the most part, deathclaws have learned not to bother him, too. It typically doesn't work out well for them. This one doesn't aggro though, instead seeming rather happy that its egg has been brought back and perhaps realising Ryan wasn't the one to take it. Fortunately it doesn't understand Ryan definitely killed its mate.

Ryan backs up slowly, not wanting to press his luck any further and have to deal with this one, too. It seems it does realise its mate isn't coming back, though. The deathclaw grabs him- gently.

“Uh,” Ryan murmurs and awkwardly pats its head. “You're welcome. You have to put me down now, though, boy.” It has no intention of this. It sniffs him closer, obviously catching scent of what everything else around here has been smelling. That is pretty bad. Ryan pushes at its hands minutely, trying to dislodge it's claws from around his middle as he's picked up.

“No, down please,” Ryan urges. The deathclaw definitely doesn't understand him. It flicks its tongue against his face as it sniffs him before lifting him high and sticking its snout between his thighs. Ryan grabs its horns to try to twist it away from him but it only shakes mildly in response. He's dealt with deathclaws before and certainly ones a lot larger than this, but typically he's not already in their grips when a fight starts. While he knows from experience he can take blow from one, he can't say for sure he can withstand being crushed by one- nor is he keen on finding out.

At any rate, Ryan knows the deal by now. The deathclaw nips at his pants softly, obviously far too aware that Ryan is not of its kind, and when this doesn't work, it takes a claw and rips the front of them off. He's going to have to find a new source of pants soon, honestly. With his nethers exposed now, the deathclaw returns to sniff at his cunt a little better. Its tongue flicks against his labia and Ryan squirms a bit at the tickling sensation. He glances down a bit, trying to see the creature's dick.

It looks like it's not much different than the geckos; a small, flexible sliver of it already exposed. Ryan is positive it's not small, he can say that. The deathclaw licks at his cunt with its thin tongue and Ryan tries again half heartedly to push its head away from him with just as little luck. He huffs softly as the deathclaw finally lowers him again and gives him a questioning look.

“Don't,” Ryan says in a scolding tone. The deathclaw continues ever still not to understand or perhaps just not care. Instead, it lowers him down to press his warm cunt against the exposed bit of its cock. Ryan shudders out a groan as the creature's dick presses against him, wriggling excitedly against his clit and pulsing intensely. Its lukewarm temperature only makes Ryan feel it that much more, the odd coolness against his too hot cunt very strange.

A more guttural groan slips out as the tip of the deathclaw’s cock slips in. Also like the geckos, it very obviously has barbs and they're significantly more pronounced this time. Though still soft enough to not actually cause him injury, they're firm and press against his soft walls more than he's used to. However, they're also pointed down and Ryan aches thinking about them trying to pull out- not that he thinks the deathclaw has any intention of that.

Much like the geckos, the deathclaw’s cock gradually unsheathes and grows inside of him. Ryan clings to its claws, panting and gasping as more of it is stuffed into him by the second. The small bulge that appears and moves in time with the deathclaw’s cock makes him groan deeply. It squirms and twists inside him, the tip already pressing against his womb, eager to get deeper. The barbs rub and catch on his delicate insides until Ryan is absolutely trembling, already over sensitive and nearing orgasm.

The deathclaw crouches down on its haunches, pushing it's cock deeper into him without warning, and yanking a broken moan from Ryan as he comes. His body wracks in his pleasure as he squeezes around its massive cock instinctively. Slick and cum run down his thighs in flows. Pleased, the deathclaw licks at his face and Ryan pants openly, trying to catch his breath. This, it turns out, is also a bad idea. Perhaps too eagerly, the creature slips its tongue into his mouth and then immediately down his throat.

Ryan shudders, grabbing one of its horns as it flicks its spindly tongue in his throat. It's not enough to gag on but it's a bizarre feeling that makes him roll his eyes back. When it pulls back, Ryan gasps softly, his skin speckled in pleasured goosebumps. He feels much too full, the deathclaw’s cock stuffing him in a way few things do, unwilling to let even the smallest part of him go unfilled. Ryan bites his lip in anticipation as he feels the tip press against his cervix again, much more intently this time.

With the barbs twisting and turning against his insides, Ryan drools hotly. The deathclaw holds him tighter, hard enough to send a painful ache down Ryan's back and make his bones complain, and Ryan gasps. A deathclaw is still a deathclaw, after all, and as gentle as it tries to be, Ryan is a squishy human. It pushes him down roughly, forcing Ryan's dripping wet pussy to stretch around the base of its unsheathing cock and subsequently, deeper in him.

It pushes into his womb with little warning and Ryan jolts as another orgasm touches him. He groans deeply, spit clinging to his lips as his body trembles. The deathclaw gladly takes advantage of this extra room, stuffing its cock into his womb inch after inch. Ryan can see the obscene bulge it makes in his belly, twisting and turning under his skin as it remains determined to fit every bit of it inside him. It feels like it's going to come out his mouth at this rate.

Ryan pants exhaustively, going limp in the deathclaw’s firm grasp as he tries to catch his breath after two orgasms. With the stiff barbs incessantly rubbing and grinding his over sensitive walls and the thick, squirming base putting pressure on his clit, it's nearly impossible to relax at all. He moans weakly as the deathclaw fondly shoves it tongue down his throat again. Ryan pushes at its head mildly with one hand and it makes a chirp like growl that's so pleased with itself.

“Don't get ahead of yourself,” he rasps out. “I'm gonna turn you into a pair of gauntlets and make an omelette out of your egg.” Judging by its harsh, dense chirping, it's totally fine with this. Ryan tries not to whimper as its grip on him truly tests how much he can take without his bones literally snapping- quite a lot, fortunately. The deathclaw’s cock is so thick at the base, he doesn't notice the egg until it's a decent way in him.

It is sizable and Ryan arches fruitlessly in the creature's hold as he feels it push his insides apart. He gasps, wriggling minutely as the egg pushes against his womb, far too big to easily slip in even for him. The deathclaw is unrelenting, thrusting him down against it as it tries to stuff its egg in as deep as it can. Ryan whimpers as the egg is pushed deeper, putting an intense pressure on his organs as it is forced into his womb. He rasps out a hot, rough noise and squirms in the deathclaw’s grip uncomfortably.

The egg slowly but surely slips deeper into him and Ryan pants as he feels it fill his womb. It feels significantly too big and Ryan can't help the pathetic noises he makes as stretched around it. He's drooling by the time the deathclaw finally bucks into him, suddenly burying the egg in him completely. The bulge in his belly is painfully round and Ryan violently comes again. His body twitches as cum drips from between his legs.

Happily, the deathclaw growls against his face. It seems to rub its new egg in his belly, very gentle and careful. Ryan groans lowly. As it seems, though, the deathclaw isn't done because he feels the hot rush of cum flood his stuffed cunt soon after. His already stretched belly swells more, a firmness to it now that he can't even fathom. Finally, the deathclaw gradually unsheathes its cock.

Ryan tries to catch his breath as the deathclaw very softly puts him down in its nest with the other egg. He is uncomfortably full and the stiff egg inside of him cares little about his internal organs. That's something he doubts he's going to be able to lay on his own. Exhausted, Ryan immediately passes out.

When he awakens, the deathclaw is contently curled around him. Ryan groans minutely when he tries to move, the egg inside of him still as big as it was the day before. He gets up slowly, trying to find his balance but before he gets very far, the deathclaw wakes. It grabs him, almost questioningly, and sets him back in the nest. Ryan frowns at it and it cuddles with him happily- and tightly. He needs med-x.

Ryan looks around for his bag only to find it nowhere in site. The deathclaw has obviously gotten to it already. He tries to dislodge himself but it only makes the deathclaw growl and hold him tighter. If this thing thinks he's it's new mate, it has another thing coming. That being said, Ryan might be here a while. He looks at his swollen stomach and the excess cum plugged inside him.

Hopefully he can get out of here before this egg gets any bigger- or hatches.


End file.
